Babysitting the Kazekage?
by All4Roses
Summary: I had a mission to guard babysit the Kazekage from a certain someone. Seeing that eyes had changed my life forever, and then I fell in love. Am I too weak to protect him? Home is where the family are.
1. The mission

**OK, This is my first story...So please don't be mean :) lol. Anyway, I think they might be the same stories out there. So.. **

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy... :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

My thoughts kept flooding back home, home sweet home. I miss it already. If it weren't for this mission, I would be with Ino-pig at this very moment, or with knuckled-head ninja, Naruto, chilling by the ramen stand. Or with Tsunade, training my chakra control, or in the hospital helping people. The person I miss dearly is Sasuke. The amazing onyx eyes, that turns blood red when his sharingan is activated. Too bad that he fled the village to pursue his dreams of defeating his brother, Itachi, leaving me broken hearted, lying in the bench. Whenever I pass that bench, I still remember that moment. But that was years ago, you expect a girl would move on, wouldn't you? Well, I haven't.

I know it was long time ago; I tend to forget about Sasuke for couple of hours, maybe days. But he kept crawling back to my mind, for some reason. And I want to forget about it! I want to be strong; I want to prove to people that I am not weak. I wouldn't want to ruin Tsunade's reputation as my sensei.

'_Sakura, this mission is important for our village and for the village hidden in the Sand. As you know the village hidden in the sand, had been attacked numerous time after Shukaku was removed from the Kazegage. The elders will tell you the task when you get there. This is a solo mission, so please be careful. You can set out tomorrow for your mission.' _I remember Tsunade said this.

I wonder what the mission will be.

XXxxXXxx

The village is quite big, yet boiling hot! How could they live like this? Sweat tickled down from my forehead, as I entered the Kazegage's building.

As I entered there was a huge front desk, a blond woman's head only it was a floating head, well it looked like it. The massive round desk hid the rest of her boy. Ok, that was scary. Are they trying to give the visitors a heart attack?

"Hello, good afternoon. May I help you?" She greeted with forceful smile.

"Uh, yes. I'm Sakura Haruno, from Village hidden in the leaves."

"Oh, yes. Meeting with elders, that takes place through that door over there." She said politely pointing at a massive mahogany door at her left.

Walking over through the door, the elders head turned towards me. Oh, Great! They were all wearing beige and white cloaks. A face that I quickly recognised, an amber messy hairdo, and a jade eyes that outlined by black. Great. The fifth Kazegage. Gaara. He sat with his arms crossed in front of him and the same no emotion look displayed on his face.

"Uh...Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno" I gave a small wave at everyone. Man, my nerves are overwhelming. Plus, my cheeks were getting hot. Hope my blush wasn't obvious.

"If you don't mind, Ms. Haruno, we would like to get started." An old woman said impatiently. No wonder they call this group the _elders_. And sorry if you guys came early, at least you live here, while I was walking to my village to yours. Show some respect if you don't mid! I mentally added. I didn't wanted to sound rude.

No one invited me to sit, and apparently that lady just invited me. So I took the only vacant seat. There was a long awkward silence. Eyes of the elders seemed to examine me, like I was some strange creature. Ok, maybe I am, since I'm the only girl with the pink hair. But if I want them to stare at me, I would join a freak show.

An old man begin to speek. He had that grandpa look. "Ms. Haruno, as you know, many neighbouring villages, apart from your village, had attack ours countless times. This had started since the Shukaku was removed from our Kazagage. Reports says that not only neighbouring villages wanted to attack Kazegage but also some people from this village also. Lead by a member of elders" I took a quick glance at Gaara, to see what his response to this, but showed nothing. Quite whispers spread the table. Glancing to however they suspected. "Therefore, we asked your Hokage to send her best member to guard our Kazegage. Until the leader is known and captured." I gave a nod to accept the mission. I can't believe that I'm baby-sitting Gaara, its Gaara for crying out loud a powerful sand Kazegage!

XXxxXXxx

After the meeting I got out the room, followed by the elders. Gaara waited outside for me to follow him to his house. I know, I can't believe it either.

'_You are to live in Kazegage's house, in case of any attempts of attacks' _

I would imagine you would hire a male to guard you, even if you're a male or a female. Imagine me guarding Kazegage? It doesn't sound right doesn't it? I expected the other way around, sounds much better.

Once Gaara saw me, he quickly walked away, expecting me to follow. Outside the building it was humid. Again sweat was beginning to build up on my, apparently huge forehead. We passed the market place; it was hectic, people selling, people buying and mothers pulling their children away from the sweet stand. It was nice, it reminds me of home. I giggled at the sight. Gaara turned around, wondering why I was giggling.

"This place, reminds me of home" I confessed. He turned around and carried on walking.

We reached his house, and stopped outside. It was the same size as other houses but roughly larger. "Does Temari and Kankuro lives with you?" I asked.

"Hn" he replied. Oh man, why does he have to use that? It is either 'Yes' or 'No' but instead he uses what Sasuke would use!

At least I know one person, Temari. She and I are quite close. And it also means that there won't be awkward silences around the house, if it was only me and him.

He opened the door and went inside. I quickly followed, you never know, he might shut you out!

"I'll show you your room." He said, in a tone that sounds like he doesn't care, total boredom. He can put even Naruto to sleep by his tone of voice.

I can see the living room straight away and to my left there was the kitchen, and to the right there was the stairs. He went up the stair and leaving me to follow him, again. I spotted out that there were 5 doors.

"This is your room, the door opposite you is the bathroom." He opened the door that was supposedly, my room. I dropped my bag near the door of my room. "The room next to you is Temari's. And Kankuro is the one after that. Go to them for any questions." After that he quickly strode out, my guess back to the tower.

"Hey, Hey! Where are you going?" I asked. My mission was to 'guard' him, and his not really helping.

Great! I'm stuck looking after HIM. Out all people HIM?!? Oh, this is going to be a long day...

**Remember guys, this is my fist story... please feel free to review. **

**[EDITED]  
**

**Thanks...xx  
**


	2. Shopping and Siblings

**I decided to post another chapter today...**

**Hope you like it..**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, sadly its true...  
**

**

* * *

**

I followed him towards the tower. His room was fairly big, roughly the same size as Tsunade's room. A massive mahogany table piled up with papers and scrolls. He sat behind the mountain stacked of papers.

'Take a seat' he ordered used his eyes to point at a chair that is at the corner of the room. I sat quietly at the chair, patiently. When you're a student of Tsunade-sama, you tend to learn patience, since she's hectic with all the paper works and sorting out the missions and most of all dealing with Naruto and his complaints about giving him an easy mission. There was nothing to do, except either look at Gaara work or look outside. I'll rather look outside.

The chair was near a window, which has full view of the village. It was calming. The sky was blue with few fluffy clouds perfect weather. The village houses are fascinating, each house has unique style, yet they almost look identical, a masterpiece of a great artist.

'Wow, your village's houses are nice.' I commented. 'There all weird shape looking'

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

'In a good way.' I finished. 'How does it feel like to run a village?'

'Stressing'

I stared at him to explain what he means. I never asked Tsunade this, but I would feel the same, but also responsible of the village. And being the leader, means you can set a good example towards the people in the village and other villages.

'It's stressing with all the paper works, signing different things and sorting missions. But at the end of the day, you know that doing this would save the lives of the village and others.' I can hear the honesty of his voice. I know that his father was the fourth, and probably accepted to be the Kazegage to prove to his village that he is nothing like his father.

'Are you coming or what?' A deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I have to put up with the most arrogant person in the whole Sun village! I didn't notice that the sky starting to go golden, orange. Time flew by.

'Yeah, I'm coming' I replied. 'So where are we going?' I asked as I reached him.

'Home' he retort coldly.

'Well, are you going to show me around?' I was actually hoping to go shopping for some clothes, because I packed light, thinking that this would be day's mission not weeks or maybe months.

'Why should I do that?' He still continued walking.

'Well, isn't contrary that the visitor gets to be shown around the place?'

He stopped walking and starred at me. No not starred, glared. Evil and cold glare. I would play the same game his playing, but with me own twist. I pouted, and giving him the puppy dog face.

Seconds later, he sighed, and turned the different direction, towards the market place. Oh yeah! Score one to Sakura!

'Yay! Thanks!' I squealed.

'Hn' Oh there he goes again...Reminds me of Sasuke.

We reached the market place; there were still a lot of stands still opened. I straight away went to the stand that has clothes on. There was thousands of colours and design to choose from. It was a good thing, if your shopping alone. But if you're with someone like Gaara, I wouldn't think so. I feel a person standing behind me, there Gaara stood, scowling at me.

'Hi, Gaara.' Trying to be cute and innocent, girls are girls. 'Do you want to help me choose?'

He gave wtf face.

'Well, if you help me, I'm not going to be long.' I turned back round to pick clothes. Gaara stood beside me, still scowling, but not at me this time, he was scowling at the clothes. 'What do you think, this one or this one?' I held out a pink shirt on one hand, and a black short on the other.

He showed his tortured face at me. He seriously doesn't care about this.

'Come on Gaara, help me. I swear it's going to take me ages to choose. And I only have few clothes with me!' I moaned. Looking like a child.

'What the hell woman? Just choose!' He hissed.

I gave him a stern look.

He sighed, defeated. 'The shorts'

'Ok!' I smiled brightly at him.

I ended up with 2 pairs of short, black and white, the pink skirt that I chose earlier. Gaara got annoyed, for making him pick out that I ended up buying them. And 4 pairs of tops, beige, pink, purple and blue. They all have different designs with them. Gaara picked one for me, without me forcing him to. I got 2 pairs of cute sandals, and overall Gaara paid half of them. Oh, he can be sweet, when he wants to.

'Thanks _Kazegage_-sama.' I teased.

'Gaara. Just Gaara.' He frowned.

'Ok, Gaara, just Gaara. Where are we going next?'

'Home'

'But you haven't showed me the whole village yet?'

'Go and look at it yourself, then'

'What if I get lost?' I was bugging him, yet I enjoy that.

He didn't say anything, but his face does, he has the _I don't care look._

'What if the enemies, find you and attack you? I'll fail my mission! What should I say to the elders? And especially Tsuanade, she'll be making me as her human punch bag!' I was definitely bugging him. But it is true, I want to see the village.

He sighed, I know this sigh. It was a sign that he gives up.

'Tomorrow.'

'Thanks Gaara.' I gave him a big smile, as we went back to his house.

Outside the house, I smelt something burning.

'I think your house is on fire.' I said curiously.

'Temari must be cooking.' He sighed.

Then as Gaara opened the door, we heard a loud clash of metal and ear deafening yell.

'KANKURO!' It was obviously Temari's voice. It was recognisable.

'Guys, we have guests' Gaara hissed.

Both siblings stopped what they were doing and greeted me. Temari and Kankuro rushed and gave me a massive hug. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Gaara's eyes widen a bit, he wasn't used to this surprise contact.

I hugged them back 'Hey, guys' I struggled to speak, as they were squishing the air out of me. 'Air...please'

Both laughed, and let go.

'Hey Sakura.' Kankuro greeted, 'Man since when was the last time we got visitors?'

'We don't get visitors because your faces scare them.' Temari commented back. Then both siblings went back to their bickering.

I sighed and went to the kitchen. I started cooking food for them. By the time I was finish, they were still bickering. I set the food down the table, and in an instant both stopped arguing and Temari started getting ready the table and Kankuro already sat in his place. While Gaara looked like half asleep already.

'So Sakura, why are you here?' Kankuro asked his voice muffled by the amount of food in his mouth.

'Kankuro, that's rude. You expect her to go back to Konoha, right now? And you shouldn't talk while eating' Temari nagged.

'Thats Ok, I was sent here because of a mission. I was sent here to look after your brother' nodding where Gaara is, with no expression on his face.

Both started laughing. 'Gaara, you got a baby sitter? Or a nanny?' Kankuro joked.

He didn't answer. At least he didn't do anything irrational. After dinner, I helped cleaned the place with Temari, both talking and catching up with each other's latest gossip. Then I resigned to my room, with the new clothes adoring them. Secretly thanking Gaara, for being nice. _Gaara nice? I know I can't believe I used 'nice' and 'Gaara' in the same sentence._

I feel asleep after this long day, thinking what tomorrow could bring...

* * *

**Please review... **

**Thanks for reading.. xx  
**


	3. You have changed

**Hey guys. Another Chappie for you. At the moment, I'm building their relationship...**

**Please review or give me any ideas, it will encourage me! *hint-hint* ;)**

**Thanks again.. here, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. :(**

**Xxx**

**

* * *

**

I grumbled as walked towards the freaking Kazekage's tower, that man sure does wake up early- 5 in the morning! And not telling me he work at that hour really annoys me. How am I supposed to do my mission? I know, his all high almighty, powerful Gaara, does tricks with his sand. But I was suppose to protect him...I sounds like a male version of a couple. Well, if he wanted to do this, then let me have a chance that I 'tried' to protect him, then he can die later for all I care.

Woke up about 5.50 am-hungry. I saw Temari, and told me that the arrogant brat was already off. So I set off, without breakfast!

I opened the door of the Kazegage's office, he was there alright. He should be prepared for what's coming next.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. "You were gone at 5am, you didn't tell me! How am I supposed to do my mission huh? Look I know you don't like me tagging along, and personally I don't like your attitude either, but seriously!" I know I didn't made any sense; my mouth started blabbering without the full consent of my brain. I was blowing of steam, this guy really need to face the facts that people sent me to do a certain mission, which hopefully won't get hard. And plus this is what you get when I don't have breakfast.

Gaara, who stopped at what he was doing, glared at me. He rose his eyebrow... skin, what happened to his eyebrows anyway?

"Please, just work with me here!" I pleaded. "Your making this harder than it seems." I pouted.

"Fine, you should know that I can't sleep, therefore I go to work at 5am, and got back home at 6pm. And I apologise that I made you worried." He smirked and carried off to do his work.

I huffed; stunned that he could make such comment. And yet stunned that the high almighty Gaara, apologise and smirked, a nearly smile, at the same time!

**"****It is true that you were worried though."** My inner self giggled. Oh for the love of what's all holy, my inner side had to side with Gaara. I made my way to the chair that I was sitting before, day dreaming about home, and watching the sun rise. It was breath taking. I was disturbed by my growling stomach. As a reflex I clench my stomach, hopping he wouldn't have to hear that. He starred at me for a moment and went back to do his business. Seconds later, it growled again, this time it was louder than before. Gaara dropped his pen and rested back into his seat, starring at me and my expression.

He sighed, "Your stomach is annoying and disturbing me.' He commented, in the same boredom tone.

"Well, sorry if I didn't have breakfast, Gaara!" I snapped.

He smirked, again. Then sighed removing his, almost, smile. "Go get something to eat." He ordered.

"I can't do that," I replied, "and plus I don't know where to go."

He stood up and walked through the door. I hate having to follow him around, but I did, unfortunately.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"Get you some breakfast." He growled, annoyed by my presence.

"Oh, I didn't know you are nice, Gaara." I teased, giggling at that thought. Seriously, who thought Gaara was kind?

"Hn." He murmured. Why, Oh, Why? Why does he have to remind me of Sasuke all the time?!?

**XXxxXXxxXXxx**

We reached a coffee bar, and took the chairs that were outside the building. A waitress came asking for our order. She was gawking dreamily at Gaara, giving her full attention to him, and acts like I was mute and invisible. I was basically shouting my order at her, so she can actually write it down. I swear she might be deaf, before or after I ordered my food. She could be deaf before, since she didn't heard me the first time, or might be deaf after, since I practically have to yell in her ear! When she went off to fetch our order, Gaara was eyeing suspiciously at me.

"What?" I asked rudely, wondering what he might be thinking.

"Jealous much?" He smirked at his own ridiculous comment.

"WHAT!" I asked again, this time with a hint of anger and annoyance. Now I regret wondering what he was thinking! I didn't know how loud I was, until I noticed the evil eyes that people around us was giving. Whoopsie!

**XXxxXXxxXX**

After the nice breakfast, we went back to the tower. As we went on our way, I picked up 3 pebbles of the floor. Gaara went back to his work, and I went back to my jolly o' chair. There, I set the stones I picked up earlier, and place them in the armrest. I focused my chakra to the tip of my fingers, and tried to move the pebble gently forward, without touching the surface of the pebble. At least I could do training, rather than being bored to death.

"What are you doing?" He eyed at the pebbles curiously. He squint his eyes, glaring at me. This made his jade eyes smaller, and the black thing around his eyes increased. And, what is that stuff anyway? Eyeliner?

"I'm focusing at my chakra to my fingers; this would help me practise my chakra control more." I explained to him, ignoring my thoughts.

He nodded, a sign that he understood.

"Gaara? Why did you agree being the Kazegage?" I wondered. I don't know if I was invading his personal life, but I was bored, I need someone to talk to. And also I was curious, and if I keep popping questions like this to him, curiosity will definitely will kill me!

"Why do you want to know?" He mumbled, still signing a paper.

"I'm curious." I replied truthfully, well half truthfully. The other, I decided to leave out.

"I agreed because, I want to show the village that I am better than my father. I want to gain their trust, and show them that I have changed." He seemed not to care of his remark, just still signing papers. But in his eyes I can see the emotion behind those words. I can't believe that I feel sorry for Gaara, that I sympathise him. And also I didn't expect him to be honest to me, I expect him to say '_You're annoying me.'_ Or something like that, which would divert the conversation to another.

"Gaara you have changed." I muttered, going back to my mini training.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

"Guys! Dinner!" I yelled, placing the plates down the table. Seconds later, Temari and Kankuro raced down the stairs, shouting at each other, pushing and shoving. It sounds like wild animal stampede!

They both settled down, munching away with the food. I wondered where Gaara was and how he is taking long.

"Guys? You know where Gaara is?" I asked.

"Nope." Kankuro said, food showering out from his mouth.

Temari swallowed, 'No, but I guess he is in his room. I wouldn't go there if I were you.'

But I did. I quietly opened the door, hoping that he wouldn't notice me, instead of doing that, I trip over something; it was too dark to see anything. I feel over something hard, yet soft and warm. No point looking for Gaara. There he was. Right... in... Front... of me! I tripped over to him! Out of all people HIM! For how many years I have been a ninja, and creeping out to someone unnoticed. For all those years, all those years! Pointless!

"G-Garaa..." His head was leaning in towards me...

* * *

**Sorry for the romantic cliffy there. **

**You have to find out what will happen in the next Chapter...hehehehe**

**Please, please, please, review... It would mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!  
**


	4. The unexpected surprise

**Another chapter. **

**I have good plot for the story thanks to _kallou_, who had given few good ideas. **

**Thanks to sis, _heavenlyangel_ who had given me few events for the chapter. **

**Heres the story. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

_("G-Garaa..." His head leaning in towards me...) _

His head slowly leaning in, my hands were on his toned tanned chest, his were lightly on my waist.

What should I do? Run for it? His head is now inches apart. Too late to do anything now. Now come to think of it, his kind of..._cute_. My heart was pounding hard.

"**And you just stated the obvious! Well done! I mean, look at his mysterious eyes, his jaws, his lips... "**My inner self trailed on dreamily.

Oh, I am looking! This might be my first kiss and only kiss, might as well take it. So, I closed my eyes and pouted slightly, waiting for his lips to touch mine.

"What are you doing in my room?" he hissed, warm air whipped across my face.

I opened my eyes, to see him scowling, our noses touching. Even when he's scowling he is still so cute!

"Ga-Gaara, I-I, was, I-I, Dinner." I managed to spill out. I hate it when I stutter, it makes me look stupid! And it did, job well done!

"Hn." he pushed me aside and went off.

I can't believe that I thought he was going to kiss me. What an idiot!

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

After the dinner finished, I helped Temari clean by washing the dishes. My thoughts keep going to Gaara, like a movie rewinding the moment when he was 'about' to kiss me. I blushed at that thought. I shouldn't be thinking about this...

"Sakura? Why are you blushing?" Temari asked. I mentally slapped myself out of day dreaming.

"Nothing...I think it's because it's hot in here." I replied, I do admit that was a good excuse. And to make it realistic excuse, I pretended to wipe the sweat off my 'Billboard' forehead.

"Oh." Ha, she fell for it. I'm so good!

"Are you ok?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I wondered what she could be thinking that made her ask that question.

"You were quiet during dinner, what's wrong?" she stopped what she was doing and walked over towards me. "And don't say _'It's nothing'_ because it isn't you being not talkative during dinner." Ok, she got should I tell her? Oh, you brother tried to kiss me, well, I think tried to kiss me in my opinion. And I felt awkward in dinner with him staring at me.

But instead I came up with, "I was thinking about Konoha, that's all."

"Oh, don't worry. They'll catch whoever is planning the attack on Gaara. And Gaara can look after himself, you'll be home in no time." She smiled at me. I felt guilty lying to her, was it necessary to not tell her what I was actually thinking?

"Temari, the truth is..." I muttered, and told her the whole reason. Her eyes popped wide open, as I continued my tale of what had happen, a couple of minutes ago.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." I mumbled, embarrassed on my account.

"He didn't kill you because you went into his bedroom?" She asked, shocked. Why should she say this? Did she just heard that fact that I felt stupid, thinking he was going to kiss me, rather than kill me?

"No, he just pushed me aside." I said truthfully.

"Oooh, I think he likes you. Kankuro and I tried many attempts to enter his room. But failed, and he threatens to kill us, whenever we tried to enter. But hearing that he didn't do anything to you, it's unbelievable!" She grinned hugely.

XXxxXXxxXX

The next morning I was woken up by someone shouting me name.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" It was a recognisable deep voice. Gaara.

"What? It's too early." I mumbled and buried my face into the pillow. I heard quiet mutters from him, and a faint foots steps fading. And then, BAM! A loud slam on the door.

"I'm up!" I yelled to notify him that I woke up. I learnt one thing today already; never make Gaara mad during mornings. I like hanging around Gaara, he completely changed, in a good way. I don't treat him like the Kazegage, I can easily talk to him about anything, which is strangely odd in a good point of view. The reason that Gaara woke me up early was so that I didn't have to moan at him later on, also not wanting to repeat what happened yesterday. So this time, the way he resolve this was by waking me up early. Great! Lucky me!

XXxxXXxxXX

We had our breakfast from the same coffee bar we went to yesterday. It was a different waitress this time, and I felt relief gushing through me. Why? I don't know. Our drinks came in, I always have tea in the morning, and my mum does it for me. The taste of the warm tea, was sweet, surprised to say that it was better than my mums'.

Suddenly, a group of girls came bounding in and surrounded Gaara. Who the heck are they?They were screaming, holding him, looking like they want to rip him apart. And some actually tried to kiss him!They were all shouting, "Gaara, I love you." And "Gaara, will you marry me?" Oh, now I know. Sasuke had these before, and I was one of them. Fan girls.

One girl turned her attention to me, Uh-oh. "Are you Gaara's girlfriend?" I was shocked by the conclusion she thought, and I accidentally spat the tea I was drinking to her face. Double Uh-Oh.

For some reason, I was drench in cold water; I looked up and saw the same smug girl, the one who asked me the most ridiculous question. The accusations goes to her since she was holding the jug. OH NO YOU DIDN'T. I have a strong urge to punch her, for her punishment. But I decided not to. This was their village, it will ruin the reputation of the Konoha when I can't tame myself. The advantage of this was that the cold water made me fully awake. Yeah, let's stick with that reason.

"She's trying to get Gaara away from us! Get her!" they boomed. Now I regretted my decision not to punch her. And what are they on about? '_Trying to get Gaara away from us?_' Freaks. I'll rather give him to you...scratch that, I'll rather keep him!

Gaara was beside me in an instant. He grabbed hold of my waist, and sand swirled around us, transporting us, surprisingly back at home, in the cosy living room.

"Get change."He ordered. Looking at my soaking appearance taking it all in, it was embarrassing. The clothes clung tightly at my body. I blushed and hurried off, leaving trail of water droplets on the ground.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Gaara, thanks for saving me from those animals." I was referring to the fan girls. I sat in the usual seat.

"You're welcome." He stated and carried on with his work.

"Never knew you have so many fans." I giggled.

"What are you trying to say? I'm ugly?" He stated. That was a definitely a NO-NO. He never makes those type of comments. Before it was either '_Kill, must kill_.' Or '_I smell blood_' something along those lines. But that was 8 years ago when we were 11 years old. A lot of things changed then, especially people.

I laughed, "No." I giggled.

"Guess you have experience something like that before huh?"

"No, Heavens forbid! I'm sure to tell you that boys don't follow me around. But Sasuke, he had many fan girls. It was weird hanging around him, with tons of girls following." My face dropped thinking about Sasuke.

"Something tells me, you were one of his."

"I used to." I muttered. How did he know that I used to be a fan girl?

"You're an open book, you allow people to see your emotion by your facial expression." He explained, reading my thoughts- or my face.

There was a knock on the door. That rudely interrupted our nice conversation.

"Come in." He commanded. His voice surprisingly changed tone.

" Kazegage, there's a man who claims to know you, and whom wants to speak to you." The guard bowed down to Gaara, showing respect. I was thinking if I should have done that, when we first met, with the elders. No, I probably make a fool out of myself.

"Let him in." He displayed no emotion, showing no interest at all.

The guard dissapeared for a moment, and was replaced by another man (not a guard). That man behind the door slowly entered. My eyes dropped. I couldn't believe it, it was the person I know and now he's here!

He walked casually, smoothly as always. Dark onyx eyes flared the surroundings, finally resting on mine. His hair was a little longer than before, black hair that was-my guess- very soft. Naruto used to call his hair 'chicken head' behind his back, to avoid the famous glare.

For many years, I have been looking for him, missed him dearly. Now, he was here standing in the same room as me. I finally seen the face I longed for. I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. So I depended on my instinct, I ran towards him, for the embrace I missed so much.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

**Dun dun dunn...**

**Thanks for reading this far.**

**There's a button below *points down* review. Please do. Thank you. (Rhymes. lol)**


	5. Sweet reunion

**Sorry, I took ages making this Chapter, coz I have an art project to do before the school starts.**

** And I really need to finish it.  
**

**Well, here it is...enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"_Saskue..." _

I couldn't believe that the person I have been searching throughout the land is right here in my arms. Hugging me back! Wait- hugging me back? Sasuke, never hugged me back? But it felt wonderful, like I was fully appreciated for once. Suddenly, I sensed awkwardness surround the rooms' atmosphere. Unwillingly, I pulled away from Sasuke to look at Gaara, which was my guess the resource of the person who was feeling awkward. I couldn't understand his expression, it was between tortured and shocked, which was totally opposite than mine. I was happy, relieved and giddy all locked inside of me, waiting to burst out.

"Sakura, if you don't mind, Sasuke had something to tell me." I knew where he was getting at; he wanted me to leave to have their private conversation. So, I nodded. I didn't want to but I have to.

I turned around to catch a glance from Sasuke. As usual, no one could crack the mask to identify his emotion. His glance wasn't cold or loving either, left me confused with questions flooded my mind as I left the room.

I waited patiently outside. My back against the wall, a little further away from the door, so that no one could accuse me of eavesdropping; which was very tempting. Questions rambled and jumbled my thoughts. Why was Sasuke here? What is the meeting about? Had Sasuke been back to Konoha? Maybe he shouldn't, he was still a rouge ninja. But, if he was here, they could capture him, seeing that Konoha and Suna were allied villages. Did Sasuke kill his brother yet? Or could his brother be somewhere near Suna, that's why Sasuke was here, protecting us?

I should forget about Sasuke. He could be a changed man. Or still could be the same. But I felt something strange is going on, it could be the fact that he hugged me back, or that my heart doesn't react the same way when I was around him, 8 years ago. But something's off, and I couldn't tell what it is...

**XXxxXXxxXX**

I sat in silence in the same seat I sat for days. I was gazing outside the window, blue sky, singing birds, a perfect weather, and a symbol of a perfect day. Not for me. Questions were unable to leave my mind, no matter how I tried. The unexplained unanswered questions were giving me headache.

_The door opened, and Sasuke walked down the hall towards my direction, fluidly. I smiled at him, a warm welcoming smile. I was hoping that he would hug me again for our mini reunion. But he didn't, he passed me without another glance. The corners of my mouth turned upside down, suddenly pulled by the gravity. _

"What are you thinking about Sakura?" a deep recognisable voice, interrupted the flashback.

Gaara wasn't even looking at me when, he spoke. I opened my mouth to answer his question, but I didn't have a chance.

"Don't say it's nothing, because it is not '_nothing_'." He retorted. This was the exact same reason that I told the truth to Temari. I couldn't tell a lie, without the guilt eating me alive. Gaara had been so nice to me for the past couple of days, and he showed that by caring about my feelings. And what did he mean that 'It's not '_nothing_''? Did my emotions matter to him? If it did, I think it is sweet of him to.

"I'm thinking about, the meeting that you just had...and the reason why Sasuke is here." I told truthfully, the end was more like a whisper.

"I thought so." He muttered, smirking, but this wasn't the same smirk that I knew.

"If you knew the reason, why didn't you just say it?" I challenged him.

"So that I wouldn't freak you out that I'm psychic or whatever your reason is." He was trying to hide his smile by lifting the paper in front of him, pretending to concentrate to the letter. I couldn't help but smile too.

"I think you're trying to side-track me." He commented.

"Oh, you caught me!" I didn't even know that I was trying to do that, but I played along.

"I don't think you should worry about Sasuke, or the reason he's here." The change of his tone made me more worried, it was full authority and a hint of anger. "My advice to you is to stay away from him." Why? I wonder.

XXxxXXxxXX

We were on our way back to Gaara's house, when he decided to stop over to a restaurant for dinner.

"What about Temari and Kankuro?" I asked.

"I'm starving and I can't eat Temari's cooking." He pulled a chair by using his sand for me to sit. I smiled as a thank you. This seems romantic all of the sudden; the dim lights outside, cosy restaurant, nice dinner. I felt my stomach flipping like an acrobat, must be hungry.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The next day...

"Hi Sasuke." I greeted, shyly. He was walking towards us. Gaara and I were having breakfast at the same coffee bar, this time with no interference from the fan girls, but from Sasuke. All of the sudden, he kissed me on the cheeks. It was then replace by burning blush.

"Hello, Sakura." The voice I wished to hear again, spoke to me for the first time in years! His voice was husky, which added more heat to my face.

"I'll leave both of you." Gaara stood up and left without another word. I couldn't identify his tone, mixed with very deep emotions. I frowned, following his figure as he left.

"Wh-What was that for?" I stuttered obviously embarrassed.

He didn't answer, instead he walked off.

"Sasuke!" I called out. He still didn't listen. "Sasuke! Listen to me!" I yelled. That got his attention, he turned around slowly. "What the hell are you doing? First, you hugged me, and then didn't spoke to me. Now, you kissed my cheek, and yet you won't speak to me!" My voice was embarrassingly breaking up, all stuck to my throat. I wanted to cry, to let my tears I block to flow down. But I can't. No, I wouldn't not this time. I'm a ninja, and I shouldn't show this type of emotion. What is he doing anyway? Using me... No, thats not it. Why should he anyway? He was toying with my feelings, feelings that was still there after he left me. I walked closer to him, to see his expression. Nothing, completely displayed no interest.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. My anger started to build up, like it was in a cauldron, and his reactions just triggered the fire.

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

I kept walking towards him, our bodies almost touching. He looked down at me.

In a flash, I brought my hand up and smacked it towards his face. That wasn't with my chakra, wait until I use it on him...

He looked down at me again, this time with a red mark on his cheek. I can't believe he still has the guts to look at me directly into my eyes. Who does he think he is? I brought my other hand quickly to slap his opposite cheek, but his hands stopped mine. In a lightning speed, I gathered my chakra to my other hand (the one I used earlier) to punch him directly in his face. I did. He stumbled back, holding his now damaged face. I saw his nose was oozied blood, good. It was only minimum chakra I could use. It felt...good.

"That was for playing with me feelings, baka!" I shouted. And stomp off into the direction of the Kazegage's tower...

* * *

**Review..:)**


	6. Revealed Secret

**Another Chapter!! I just wanted to have an excuse for not doing my art..hehehe...I enjoyed making this story.  
**

**And also you guys have to thank my pestering sister, for making me make another chapter! :P  
**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...unfortunately..:(**

**

* * *

  
**

_And stomp off into the direction of Kazegage's tower... _

I entered the room, accidentally bashing the doors into the walls, nearly damaging it. Instantly I looked worriedly at Gaara, waiting for the yell or punishment that was coming next.

"Someone is mad." He commented casually. He had changed a lot.

"Arrgggh!" I huffed and stomped off to my seat.

"What happened now?" He asked. His tone not really interested.

"That freaking chicken head!" I shouted. "Is it wrong that an old friend wanted to talk to you? I haven't seen him for a long time, meaning I have a lot of questions. But nooo, he wouldn't even let me talk to him. And what the hell was he doing anyway, hugging me and kissing my cheek? In what state of mind is he in?"I was losing steam. I couldn't control my mouth, and yet Gaara let me continue.

"It is OK to cry." He said gently, as if he was comforting me.

"I'm not even crying..." and at that second a small tear fell from my eyes. I stared at it as if it was unknown. Why in the hell should I cry about this?

Gaara hesitantly got up and walked cautiously towards me. He then sat next me and awkwardly wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Yep; he was trying to comfort me. What should I do, without making things more awkward?

"**Hug him, you idiot**!" my inner self shouted. That would definitely make it awkward, you knuckle-brain. Suddenly my inner self burst out laughing. "**You're just insulting yourself, you know**." Great, I have gone crazy!

I decided to take my inner self's advice. I carefully wrapped my arms around his torso. And all of the sudden gallons of tears fell from my eyes. "**Stop it, you're crying in front of the freaking Kazegage for crying out loud**!" I **am** crying out loud! I had to suck it up in order to keep what's left of my dignity. Stupid Uchiha!

"Sorry..." I whispered, sniffing.

"Why should you be?" He said gently. I suddenly realized at his body fit perfectly with mine. I could feel the muscles that were hidden under the material, and his smell of him was tantalising. I felt secure in his arms, safe and protected. He was much better than that son of a-"**SNAP OUT OF IT GIRL**! **He's waiting for a reply!"**

I pulled away, still sniffing. Man, this is embarrassing, I had just been crying in front of the Kazegage and I really don't want him to see my snot dropping down from my nose! Gaara had been caring for me, asking me about my thoughts and how I feel. He even treated me with breakfast and dinner. The thoughts of Gaara's action towards me made my heart swollen up with kindness and affection.

"Gaara, thank you." And with that, I kissed his cheek tenderly.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

When we reached home, Temari was cooking. And again, it smelt terribly burned. We could hear their arguments outside.

"Temari, your cooking sucks!" Then there was a loud crash.

"Then cook for yourself!"

I grinned listening to their bickering. I heard a sigh from the person next to me.

"I like your brother and sister; they are fun to be around." I giggled as I heard another crash.

"If you say so," He grumbled, "sometimes I think I'm the normal person in the family."

I laughed at his comment. Yeah, him normal, right! "Sure!" I said sarcastically.

I ended up cooking dinner. Though I was distracted by Temari and especially Kankuro's comebacks, it was so hilarious, I was laughing in tears. Gaara asked me why I was crying again, but I told him it was happy tears not sad ones he had seen earlier.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

I knocked quietly tapped at the door, hoping I could talk to her about my problems...no not problems, more like my thoughts.

"Come in Sakura!" Temari yelled from the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked confused, as I entered her room. It was tidy, the walls were white the floors was cleaned, and slight mess at her little desk, but overall it was a tidy room.

"Well, Gaara doesn't bother to come in my room. And if you were Kankuro, you wouldn't have knocked." She explained while she was sitting upright, using the headboard to lean on.

"Were you asleep?" I wondered. I felt guilty if I disturbed her.

"No, I was just thinking..." She replied, "How about you, what has brought you here?" She smiled, so that she wouldn't sound rude.

"I was just thinking," I started mimicking her. I seriously don't know what to say.

"Thinking about...?" She pushed on.

"Yesterday I met Sasuke, he was different, you know changed," I nodded agreeing with myself, she did too, "but also acted strangely different. When I first saw him, I obviously hugged him and he hugged me back, which was strange because he never shown or react to whatever I say or do to show my affection. And today he kissed my cheek; I'm starting to feel something might be going on. Or that someone fried his brains!"

"Well, is that wrong. As you said, he had changed, maybe he missed you." She noted.

"No it isn't wrong, but the fact that he does that and I wanted explanations he wouldn't talk to me!" I explained, "I left after I first saw him, because he wanted to say something to Gaara, he didn't speak to me after that, not even looked. And this morning, after kissing my cheek, he turned to go without another word. I got so mad and frustrated."

"What did you do then?" She urged, wanted me to continue.

"I asked him why he was here in Suna, but he replied so coldly and rudely...so I-I punched him." I confessed, unwillingly. But my problems are not over yet.

She burst out laughing, "I-knew, you-would, do something like that!" She said each time she took breath as she continued laughing. "But that isn't it?" She must have noticed my serious expression which had calm her hysterics down.

"No." I muttered, deep in thought.

"What is it then?" She asked.

"Come to think of it, the only times he shown his so called 'affections'" I did a quotation marks in the air, "were only the times when Gaara was around." I frowned.

"What could that possibly mean?" She muttered. "...Maybe you're imagining it." She broke the short silence.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"Is that all?" She questioned, teasingly.

"No."I whispered.

"What is it then?" She asked again.

"I-I think, I-I like your brother." I whispered, blushing like mad which was caused by my confession.

"EWW! You like Kankuro!" She exclaimed bewildered. Just what I thought, no one would have guess that I would like someone like Gaara! And come to think of it, neither could I.

"**But I could**!" My inner self exclaimed excitedly. Would someone shut her UP?!

"No stupid, the other one." I hissed. I was actually trying not to get a massive reaction to her; like what she had done now, and also trying not to let my secret being released throughout the whole village.

"Oh..."She paused, thinking. What could she been thinking about? She only has two brothers! "OH!"She finally realized.

"Yes that one."

"What made you like him? I know that's a bad question and all, but what did he do that made you like him?"

"He had been kind to me, he had taken me out for breakfast and dinner," I was cut off by Temari.

"So that's why you two had always come home later than usual, at times and not hungry. I thought it was because of my cooking" She spoke to herself. I tried to hold in a laugh, which was threatening to burst. She was right; it was because of her cooking. Or maybe it was an excuse. "Anyways, carry on..." she urged.

"And he always cared about my feelings and thoughts." I remembered when he always asked about what I was thinking. It put a smile on my face.

I was distracted by a massive and scary grin from Temari.

"And to think of it, I think he likes you too." She giggled.

"You think?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes. When you first told me about trying to enter his room, I kept an eye on him from then on. I noticed how he felt comfortable around you. When you sat next to him during dinners and other times, he had shown how at ease he is. I never had seen him like that before, around anyone including his own siblings. He always looked like he's in constipation!" She laughed and I joined her. I felt relieve, even it was only a guess to think that Gaara would like me.

When our laughter finally died down, I stood up to leave.

"Thanks a lot Temari for listening to me." I smiled. I felt giddy and jolly inside.

"It's OK, when you need someone to talk to don't hesitate." She grinned. I nodded as an agreement.

"Wait, before you go could I ask you something?"

I nodded, curiously.

"Do you still like, or love, Sasuke?"

"No, I thought I did, but why should I? He tried me like dirt back then. And I was only blind to see what he truly is." I said honestly.

"Good to know. Good night Sakura." She smiled genuinely.

I silently walked outside the corridor, in case I woke anyone up...like Gaara. I wondered if he was asleep. I tip toed, to the opposite end of the corridor towards his room, just to check.

I seriously don't know what I was doing, it's like my feet has its own mind! Oh man, I am so going to get caught! I already got caught once, but it wasn't so bad. Actually I want to get caught again! I opened the door ever so quietly and hesitantly...

* * *

** Hoped you like it :)  
**


	7. Goodnight Gaara

**I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING! I love this chapter. Hope you do too. :)**

**

* * *

**

I entered the room quietly. Outside, the moon shone brightly, enlighten the room. His massive bed was untouched and so were the rest of the objects in his room. It was ironic for a person who barely sleeps to have a bed that could possibly fit 3 people. No wonder he could black rings around his eyes. Although the balcony door was opened, but other than that the room was vacant. Phew.

I turned to go before I get caught – but a shadow across the floor caught my attention. It was a human shadow. And judging by the length of the shadow, it was coming from the open balcony.

I turned around slowly; my hands flinched ready to get a kunai, thinking that this person would be an enemy. But his eyes were sharper than knives, glaring at me. Oh man, he looked gorgeous, the moonlight shone behind him, outlining his features. I'm doomed!

"What are you doing here?" He asked cold as ice.

I fumbled; I seriously don't know the reason. I guess you can say I was curious, and curiosity will soon kill me!

He waited, arms folded across his broad chest.

"I-um, I-I w-was...I-er-got lost?" I managed to say. I seriously hate it when I stuttered.

"**Is that the best you can do**?!"My inner self shrieked and slapped her forehead.

Gaara was silent and rose one eyebrow, well, where his eyebrow used to be anyways.

"Oops wrong room, you know, its dark outside...I can't see properly." I chucked nervously.

There was long awkward silence.

"I'll leave." I said turned around to go. "Gaara?" I asked softly. I didn't want to go; I enjoyed his company too much.

"Hn?" He replied. And sensing his tone, he wasn't mad at me anymore.

"Do-Do you sleep?" I asked.

"No, I've tried but I haven't succeeded." He answered truthfully, "Could you...help me?"

"Help you? You mean help you sleep?" I wasn't expecting this. I was surprised; I didn't remember Gaara asking anyone for help.

I saw him nod.

"Sure, I'm happy to help." I smiled and walked over to his bed. But he still stood there looking at me, confused. "What? You're going to sleep standing up?" I teased.

He walked over the opposite side of the bed and he lay down.

"Now close your eyes." He did what I told him to. I sat at the edge of his bed, waited for him to sleep. A moment later, he didn't move or said anything. I guess he was asleep. I stood up, carefully not to wake him. Smiling as I go.

"Sakura...?"Nope, he wasn't asleep.

"Hmm?" I turned around to see full set of eyes wide open.

"I can't sleep." He stated. No duh! I walked over to the other side of the bed and slid down the covers next to him. What am I DOING?

"**Admit that you enjoy it**!" My inner self teased, I do admit, I was enjoying this.

"I'll tell you stories." I exclaimed excitedly.

"I am not a child, Sakura." He grumbled. I giggled at his comment.

"So you don't want me to, I do come up with great stories. But that's OK, since you don't want to listen to it." I rolled over until my back was facing him. I waited smirking. I knew at any second, he would give in. I was using reverse psychology on him.

He sighed, "Fine." He mumbled. Booyah! Sakura scores again!

I giggled and rolled over to face Gaara. I started telling the adventure I had with Naruto, and the arguments I had with Ino-pig and my training days with Tsunade-sama. I miss them. Again, I was surprised Gaara listened to me, asking me questions when he doesn't understand.

All of the sudden I yawn. He stared at me confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh that. That was a yawn, it happens when you're tired." I explained.

"Are you tired?" He asked, worried. He was so cute when he's worried about me.

"Kind of. Are you tired?"

He nodded.

"Then try to let yourself go, relax your body and mind..." I explained. He did. A moment later, I noticed that his breathing were stable. Taking in and exhaling the same amount of air. I smiled as I knew he finally fell asleep. I gently, without disturbing the body next to mine, lifted myself to escape the further more embarrassment. But before I could, Gaara's arms were around me, pinning me down, making my escape act impossible without waking him up. I gave in and besides, I love the feeling that I was wanted and needed.

"Goodnight Gaara." I whispered, smiling as I drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**.Laa. Oh-you're finish reading! I know its a short chapter! But its cute huh? **


	8. Strenghtening Bonds

**I just have to post this. **

**The next chapter will skip only few weeks. **

**Enjoy the story...  
**

* * *

I was deep asleep until I noticed next to me was warm, I snuggled closer where the warmth was mostly emitted. Suddenly I felt warmth all around me. I smiled satisfied.

"Why are you smiling?" A deep voice asked.

"Don't wake me up..." I mumbled, snuggling closer.

"Sakura...Sakura?" The voice was like an alarm clock, except that it knows my name. I raised my hand to where the noise was coming from and tried to find where the snooze button was. I ended up pressing a button, alright, but it was soft and squishy.

"Sakura, why are you pressing my nose?" The voice asked again.

I slowly, unwillingly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a wall, blurry dark red walls. Wait, my room wasn't dark red... I fluttered my eyes, trying to get a better view. Yep; it was dark red. And I was lying on warm soft surface. I looked up to see- Gaara and his arm around me.

I snuggled to him again, "Ten more minutes." I muttered.

"**You are **_**so**_** enjoying this**." My inner self giggled. I ignored the comment.

It was quiet and I started drifting to sleep again, until, "Sakura. Sakura wake up!" Gaara hissed. One hand was still around me, while the other was shaking me slightly. It wasn't my fault that he was so comfortable, it made me sleepy.

I moaned and rolled over the other side, and used the pillow to block the noise. I thought I heard Gaara chuckled, but I can't be too sure since the pillow was covering my ears. I felt the bed moved as he got up. I lifted the pillow to see where he was going, but I was only seeing him taking off his shirt as he entered the bathroom and locked it. Oh, man, his well toned tanned abs was tattooed in my mind. I got up and went to my own room, blushing as I got changed.

XXxxXXxxXX

I shifted in my seat, bored as always. I looked outside the window as usual, but the boredom was killing me to notice anything.

"Gaara...? Can you have a day off or something?" I wondered, still gazing out of the window.

"No, why do you ask?"

The reason I asked was because, I wanted a day out with him and his siblings, and so that I could have a day to relax.

"Oh. Nothing." I grinned at him. He just gave me a confused look before returning back to his work.

"No, Sakura. Why do you ask? The question is bound to be from a thought that you had."

I chuckled, he caught me. "Eh," I giggled nervously, "Well, I was kind of thinking..." I trailed off. "I was wondering that maybe, possibly, perhaps... we could have a day off with Kankuro and Temari!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a stare that says; _you're freaking crazy! _Then he continued back to signing the letters. I sighed defeated. I sulked in the corner, with nothing to do.

It seemed like hours later; he stood up and left through the door. I got up following him, actually limping towards him, since my legs _and_ my bum were numb from sitting mostly all day.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Temari and Kankuro."

"Why?" I was confused, he never gone to them during the day. He normally meets them at home.

"To have your _day out_." He flinched at the word, 'day out'.

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I squealed and instinctively hugged him.

XXxxXXxxXX

We found Temari and Kankuro eating at a Ramen stand. They stopped talking and looked at us curiously.

"Hi Sakura. Hi, Gaara." Temari greeted, and then winked at me. I swear she was making things more obvious!

"Happy," Kankuro pointed at me, "Angry," he pointed at Gaara. Then he burst out laughing. "What made Gaara angry that made you happy, Sakura?" He said, slurping his ramen.

Gaara simply looked away.

"We're having a day out!" I burst out, excited.

Both Kankuro and Temari spat their ramen to eat other.

"What?" They both screeched and then exchanged glance, smiling at each other. Suddenly they started jumping up and down like mad children, chanting "_Day out, day out_."

I looked at Gaara, who had a smirk on his face. I nudged him, "I knew they would like it." I grinned.

Out of the blue, the smirk turned into a smile. Shock at first, but managed to smile back.

They ordered 4 ramen for us to eat to wherever we were going. After getting the meal, we head off. A moment later, I was tired walking.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned.

"Yes at that matter of fact." He stated. Ahead, it was a cliff, but had an amazing view. It was nice timing as well, sunset. The colours played across the sky, showing glimpse of the stars. It took my breath away.

We sat at the edge of the cliff, eating our own ramen, talking and laughing together. Gaara even participated, talking and chuckling as well. It shocked as all, but in a good away of course.

Kankuro and Temari found themselves having another argument.

"Sakura, thank you." He said softly.

"For what?" I giggled.

"For strengthening our bond together."

"It' OK, Gaara." I grinned. And the most unexpected came, he leaned down to kiss my cheek...

* * *

**Awww...Say aww with me! lol. thanks for reading...review**


	9. Asking for the dance

**I have foreward the story a couple of weeks ahead, but nothing missed. **

**Hope you like it... **

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since we last saw Sasuke. And since then, the bond I have with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had grown. It is like they are part of my family and I'm part of theirs. I would have thought bonding with them would take months, because I knew they were a weird family. Kankuro wears make-up and plays with weird puppet-dolls. Temari is quite slow at getting things at times, and that she's extremely bossy. While in the other hand Gaara still looked pain as ever, but at times he shows his softer side towards us.

I have been getting letters from Tsunade-sama, Naruto and Ino. I have told Tsunade about our encounter with Sasuke, therefore she alerted the Konoha to be in their guards. The rest of my friends just signed their names at the bottom of each of Naruto and Ino's letters, to think that they took part writing it, freaking lazy asses; they can't be bothered to write their own letters! When I get back they will face death....

I was cooking dinner; as usual Temari had burnt the meal, when my thoughts kept going back to Konoha and today. Fan girls were chasing me to my doom; they kept yelling, '_Stay away from my Gaara_'. Idiots, they don't know Gaara like I do. They are sooo delusional. I was getting lunch for Gaara and I, when the freaks started to attack me. A girl pulled me into an alley, into safety. She told me her name was Matsuri; she had dark brown hair and told me that she was also a ninja as I am. But I ended up having a kunai near my throat threatening to kill me, although I got out with minor scratches on my face. Gaara noticed it when I returned late, and demanded, not asked- _demanded_, who had done that. I told him it was a girl called Matsuri, and later found out why she threatened to kill me. She's a major admirer of Gaara, and telling her about my mission triggered her possessive side and of course her delusional side. Gaara had given her punishment for acting not like a Sand kunoichi. Ha, sucker! Now I got a scratch outlining my cheekbone.

"Dinner!" I shouted as I placed the plates down to the table.

As always, Temari and Kankuro raced down, they are so competitive or what. And Gaara always walked in so calmly and coolly.

"I've been working really hard for the festival tomorrow." Temari boasted. Gaara had pointed her to organise the festival weeks ago. It was sort of her thing to go overboard over something, and she was the person suited to do the job.

"That's good. What are you planning?" I asked to sound slight interest, not wanting to be rude, but I really don't like festivals. They are fun to watch but I guaranteed that I would do something embarrassing, like what happened last time in Konoha. I was chasing down Naruto after he spilled ramen all over me; he was in rooftops so I followed him. I needed up tripping and landing in a middle of a parade with soaking shirt and noodles for hair.

"There's going to be a parade," Oh man...just what I thought, "and a dance, starting with the Kazegage."

Gaara head snapped up and glared at his sister. She just smiled in return. This wasa **weird** family, Gaara stare could kill anyone in an instant and she just grinned back! Kankuro was in the corner, trying to hold the laughter that was waiting to burst.

"I am not dancing." Gaara scowled.

"Yes, you are. I'm the organiser of this festival and it's too late to go back now. The festival's tomorrow." She snapped. "And besides, it's a slow dance and you need a partner. It's not much of a trouble for you to find one." She looked at me smirking. Gaara cheek flushed in red, but still held the death stare. While Kankuro laughed, spraying us with some food from his mouth.

"**I swear I'm going to kill her! That psychopath with the fan! ARRRRGGGHH**!" My inner self fumed. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold the massive irruption that was threatening to escape.

"So, what happened today? Got into a fight with Gaara?" She was changing the topic, good- because if she kept rattling on, I might have killed her then and there. I looked at her confused. Gaara and I don't fight, well, like bickering type but after that we forgot what we were fighting about, and certainly not physical fight.

She pointed at her cheek bone. Oh, she was talking about my scratch.

"Oh, it's nothing. Gaara's fan girls." I explained casually.

She laughed and so did Kankuro, I have no idea why they were laughing, but I joined. Yes, I have gone crazy, just because I'm living with crazy and weird family.

"It's going to get worse, Sakura." Kankuro chuckled.

"Why?" I asked confused. I noticed Gaara stiffed, I guess he knows why.

"It's going to get worse when you actually start dating Gaara." Temari laughed and soon accompanied by Kankuro. It was only me and Gaara that was not laughing, both blushing.

XXxxXXxxXX

"They are so annoying." Gaara stated as we lay on the bed.

"I agree with you, but they are just joking." I giggled as I turned to snuggle close to him.

He instinctively wrapped his arm around me. I have been helping Gaara sleep and he confessed once that he couldn't sleep while I wasn't there next to him. I know cute right.

"Sakura, what is girlfriend?" He asked.

I blushed. And does he seriously not know what girlfriend is?

"It is when you have a bond with a girl, but more than a friendly way." I explained.

"Kind of like you?" He said.

I blushed even more, I'm glad he can't see me. I don't know what to say. "**Say yes you idiot. That's what we want, no?**" My inner self teased. I do want to say yes, but we were never official 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. Wait- did he just ask me out?"

"Talk to Temari about it." I mumbled.

"Could I ask Kankuro?" Gaara and Kankuro were pretty close than Temari.

I laughed at that thought. Is he serious? "**He sounds serious though."**My inner self said.

"You're going to ask Kankuro about girlfriends?" I laughed even more.

"Is that wrong?" He asked, more confused.

"Just asked Temari. Hopefully she wouldn't make a big deal out of it." I prayed.

"Hn." He gave in. "Can you be... my partner for dance?" He sounds shaky, like nervous or scared. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"Of course, Gaara." I snuggled closer.

And with that I was able to sleep in his arms, with a smile on my face...

* * *

**:) Wow, you actually read the chapter, and now you're reading this... the bottom page bla bla.  
**

**You know what they all say... REVIEW! (:  
**


	10. The Festival

**Really love writing this story. Really bored at home, and this is the best way to pass time. though i should do my art...**

**aNYways... enjoy the story :D **

**Disclaimer: One day Naruto will be mine... but not today, or the next or the next.  
**

* * *

The sunrays emitted from the windows shone in my eyes, waking me up to another beautiful day. But then remembered about the festival which ruined the day already, well, at least I'll be going with Gaara, that'll be nice.

I noticed that there was an arm resting on my waist. It wasn't my arm. I smiled to myself. I could get used to this.

"**You never know when little babies with pink hair that could do tricks with sand, will be popping out next."** My inner self giggled. I swear, where did she get all this?

It wasn't long till the bed started moving along with the person next to me. Oh that sucks, I only had to enjoy it for sort amount of time. Mental note: Must wake up earlier.

"No..."I moaned, hiding my face by a pillow.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He sounds urgent and alert; oh, he is so cute when he worries about me.

"Festival!" I groaned.

He chuckled, I love that sound. It was a rare sound that he just made.

"Why? You don't like it?" I could feel him sat at the corner of the bed. I could sense his tone that he was sad, guilty, confused. Why guilty though?

I lifted the pillow of my face, greeted by shirtless Gaara with messy hairdo that took my breath away. Couple of seconds of ogling, I snapped out of day dreaming, thanks to my inner self, who had mentally slapped me.

"Um," still recovering from ogling, "I do like it, but it's just- I'm going to embarrass myself. Like last time," I sat up telling him the story of Naruto and Ramen from the festival last year, and the year before that and the year before that. You get the point that I'll make a fool out of myself this year.

"Well, get changed. I am still going to the tower for paper works. But at sundown, the festival will then start." He got up and went to the bathroom.

I groaned as I got up and went to my room to get changed. Why Gaara sounded guilty? "**Well, that's because he asked you to be his dance partner last night. And seeing that you- we, confessed that you don't like festival and especially not dancing. He might be feeling guilty that he was pressuring you-I mean us." **For once, my inner self may be right.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

I was sitting in the same old chair, when I thought about what my inner self said. If it was true, I will be positive about this festival just for Gaara.

"Gaara, what time are we going?" I wondered. I tried to use lighter tone so that he couldn't tell how nervous I was.

"Later." He muttered. I know that when Gaara uses one word answer, it meant that he was either annoyed of you or that he's busy. I take busy; I'm not that annoying am I?

Once Gaara stood up, I knew it was the time. I followed him out of the tower, I don't know where we were going, and it was home or run away from the festival. I was thinking about the place we were going until his voice interrupted me.

"You're quiet. You're nervous." He accused.

"Why should I be nervous?" I was lying-I was definitely nervous, my palms were sweating like crazy.

"Your legs are shaking." He didn't even look at me when we left.

"You caught me." I confessed.

"We're going home firstly, for preparation. Not till sundown does the festival actually begin." He reminded me. "Don't worry, if you want we could go home early."

Oh, he was so sweet. I grinned, "It's OK, I don't want to ruin yours, Kankuro and especially Temari's fun."

He looked down at me then continued walking, "I don't like festival's either." He said. "Sure Kankuro and Temari won't be mad at you if we go home early, they'll understand."

He does have a point. "Since when did I say they'll be mad at me?" I snapped. "But no, Gaara I want to stay. I want you guys to have fun." I smiled.

He sighed. Yes, he gives up. "Sakura, I won't let you do anything that you're not willing to." No he's not giving up. My inner self was right; he thought I was forcing myself to agree into anything. But he was wrong, I am not forcing myself. I chose to do it by my free will for him and me.

"Gaara," I said softly. "I choose to go. Really." I smiled at him.

"Fine." He sighed. This time he gave up.

XXxxXXxxXX

"I am NOT wearing that!" I disgustingly pointed at the pink kimono.

"Why not? All the girls are wearing this." That's one reason why I didn't want to wear it. I want to be unique for crying out loud. "Do you actually want to roam around the festival wearing that?" She pointed at what I was wearing, my normal clothes, actually clothes that was brought by Gaara at the first day. I like it I could move around freely, with that dress it was a death trapped. A lovely colour that lours you in, when it does- BAM! You can't move to save our life. Though, Temari got a point, girls wouldn't walk around looking like this. And I also wanted to look nice in front of Gaara.

So, I agreed wearing that thing. But I did NOT agree to have Temari making me wear makeup and doing my hair. The hair styling was fine by me, but make-up? No. But I do admit that Temari did a good job on both, my makeup suited the tone of my face, outlining the cheekbones, and my eyes. I look like Gaara. Not really but you get it. My hair was tied up into a bond, leaving some shorter pieces to dangle down. I stuffed in few kunai hidden within my kimono dress; you never know when you need this.

"Ta-da!" Temari exclaimed as I descended down the stairs meeting up with the boys.

Kankuro was wearing black as usual, but in a different style. And so Gaara was also wearing black, gosh what is it with boys and black? He was wearing black shirt and black trousers. But he looked handsome per usual.

Once I reached the last step, Kankuro chuckled at the sight, while I noticed Gaara's reaction pleasures me to see his eyes widen open for a second before reining back the expression.

"Wow, is that you, Sakura?" Kankuro chuckled shocked by my sudden change of appearance.

I nodded shyly.

Kankuro leaned in towards Gaara and heard him whispered to Gaara, "Man, you're lucky to dance with her." Gaara simply looked towards his brother and glared his famous death stare. Kankuro backed away slightly.

"Relax dude. She's too young for me anyways, but I think she prefers funny men-rather grouchy like you." Kankuro teased and winked at his closest younger sibling. Gaara growled, Kankuro laughed even more and Temari was bickering for them to shut up. Good combination or what?! I just stood there looking at the scene in front of me. And for once, I was happy that I was the only child.

Temari finally got them quieten down, "Ok, the festival is about to start. So let's go!" She ordered.

XXxxXXxxXX

The festival was so colourful, bright and the atmosphere was lively. Kids were screaming with joy, a lot of chattering within the crowd.

Kankuro went straight to a group of girls; Gaara was surrounded with the fan girls, so it was only me and Temari.

"Sakura are you OK being alone?" She asked worriedly.

I nodded in reply, I couldn't talk I was too nervous to do so.

"Oh, that's great. I'm going over there." She inclined her head to were bunch of boys were, eager to go.

I giggled and nodded my head once more. I want her to have fun, rather than to be stuck with me.

So, I sat at the corner, looking at the place. It was OK, I guess. Nothing bad happened-so far. Suddenly, a person stood in a small stage, gaining attention from everyone.

"Let's start the dance, starting with our Kazegage." The man pointed to where Gaara was trapped. Girls gasped excitedly, thinking that he would choose one of them. Ha, suckers, he already chose me!

Gaara made his way towards me, and offering his hand for me to take. Of course I did-who wouldn't? But the nerves got me hesitating. Girls gasped again, this time it was shocked with pure jealousy.

The dance was romantic, it was amazing. The slow music filled the air while other couples started to join us. His arms were around my waist, and mine was around his neck. The fan girls were glaring at me, evil and cold glare. I smirked. To make them more jealous, I rest my head at the crook of his neck. He seemed to stiffen at this for a second before relaxing and continued to sway through the music.

"You don't seem to be nervous anymore." He accused. Of course I wasn't, I was with him, making all my worries fade away.

"No, I'm not. Thanks to you, Gaara." I whispered.

"That's-"He was cut by loud deafening scream. I stiffened automatically stiffened as he did. The scream was coming from behind me, in front of him. I turned around to see the commotion, but a wall of sand blocked the way. And on the floor was a kunai. Someone was trying to kill Gaara and whoever it was, is going to pay. The sand dropped, revealing a girl panting heavily, angrily. I recognised her. She was the one who poured water all over me once. Oh, she's going to pay- badly.

I quickly took out my kunai, defending, but the sand slowly creeping towards the girl.

"No." I held an arm out to Gaara, but still focusing at the mad girl. "She's mine." I hissed.

I started to charge, but a wall of sand stopped me this time.

"No, Sakura. You might get hurt." His face didn't hold any emotion, however his voice was different.

"I'm here for a mission and I will do it."

He let me, therefore the wall of sand that separate me and the psychopath of a girl, crumbled.

"Get away from **MY** Gaara." She boomed.

"Bring it." I smirked.

She threw kunais at me, but missed and some I dodge without threat. Now, it was my turn. I'm not going to bother using my chakra at this weak person. I threw kunai at her left, deliberately missed. She dodged it by doing cartwheel in the air. BIG mistake. I threw another kunai between her legs, targeting the material of her dress. The kunai pierced through her dress leaving her hanging upside down against the wall.

"Please, please don't kill me." She begged. Now she begged. A second ago, she thought she was all tough, now she begging to spare her life.

I walked over to her casually.

"Why the hell are you trying to kill the Kazegage?" I yelled at her face. She didn't look terrified. So I flicked the wall, it cracked apart. Her eyes widen at my strength. Oh, yes. You should be scared hunny.

"I wasn't... I was meant to kill..."She trailed. She looked confused and worried.

"Who?" I commanded.

"You." She finished, terrified.

I couldn't believe it. She was trying to kill me? Not much of a threat.

"The Matsuri failed. I w-was sent to finish..." She stuttered.

"By who?" I looked at her angrily.

"I d-don't kn-know his name."

"Tell me what he looked like!" I barked.

"He had black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. And he- he had a tattoo of a circle on his neck."

No, No freaking way. It can't be him.

"Do his... eyes... change into red?" I asked my voice trembled.

She nodded. No, I can't, I could not believe this. Why would he kill me? Was it because I punched him? I never did anything to him, except that. And also Naruto did worse than me. So why set to kill me? Panic rushes through me like a raging river. My legs shook violently. Mentally I couldn't snap back to reality, like being stuck in a different dimension, wanting to go back but couldn't find how to escape. It threatens to kill me just like Sasuke.

I couldn't even notice Gaara was next to me then, and that sand covered us both transporting us someplace else. Once the sand uncovered us, I finally notice we had arrived at home.

* * *

**Holy Cheese. You actually finished reading this? It's long I know, but tell me what you think. **

**More reason why Sakura hates festivals, no? lol  
**

**Review ! ! ! :)  
**


	11. A precious moment

**Heyy, how you all doing? **

**Why i mUSt say this chapter is sweet. Tell me what you think after reading this chappiiee. :) **

**Well, here goes... ENJOY!  
**

* * *

I woke up with my forehead sweating, my chest heaving up and down- panting. I sat up in bed, trying to calm down. The room was still dark; moon was shining through the window. Gosh, I had a weird nightmare that Sasuke wanted me dead.

"**That wasn't a dream, idiot**." My inner self noted. But the dream was strange, different from what happened last night;

_It was too dark to see anything, I panted, panicking. Suddenly, a light showed the exit. I ran, sprinted towards it. But I couldn't reach it. It was slowly fading away, leaving me alone again, devoured by darkness. I collapsed on the floor, tears escaped from my eyes. "Gaara." I whispered in hope for him to save me. Then a chuckle ghostly echoed throughout the place. _

"Sakura?" A voice I remembered, the voice that washed all worries away. His voice was husky from sleep, I felt guilty to disturbed him. The bed moved as he sat up next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It was just a dream." I muttered, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down. His touch melted the nightmare and worries I had. Therefore I slept in peace.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

I woke up again, this time the surroundings was lightened by the sun, replacing where once were the moon was shining, and also woken up by loud Temari and Kankuro.

"Sakura! Wow, shock to find you here. This would be the last place I would search for you." Temari smirked. "You OK?" She asked.

I nodded smiling to answer her question. She had just entered a strictly prohibited area of the house, where they had tried to do countless of times before, but I think Gaara let them through this time. I couldn't remember when Temari and Kankuro arrived home. Guess they had fun at the festival!

Kankuro looked through the door, seeing us in here, he entered- unwillingly. "Hey." He greeted looking at me, while his hand rubbed one of his eyes. Then his eyes widen, "Hey!" he pointed at me accusingly.

"Hey?" I greeted in reply confusedly.

"You're in Gaara's room, in Gaara's bed, next to Gaara." He smirked. His smirking got me blushing, got Temari laughing, which got Gaara growling. "Aw, Gaara got himself a girlfriend," he laughed then, "So, what have you two been doing here last night?" He teased grinning.

"NO!" I shrieked. "KANKURO YOU'RE A SICK MINDED PUPPET FREAK!" I boomed, throwing a pillow at his direction which he dodged perfectly. He laughed even more, joined by Temari next. They sure know how to cheer me up!

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Gaara had said that we will take half day off, for some reason which I don't know. So, I was cooking breakfast for them, since Temari was useless in the kitchen. She and Gaara were in the living room talking to each other. While Kankuro on the other hand, was inpatient as ever, drooling over my shoulder as I cook.

"Sakura, hurry up. I'm hungry." He moaned. Just then Gaara entered the kitchen, leaning casually against the counter.

"Kankuro, will you just wait!" I scolded. But then, something wet dropped on my shoulder, "Ew! Get out Kankuro!" I ordered, wiping the drool off. He did what I told him to do, sulking out of the kitchen. Gaara walked over next to me and leaned again against the counter.

"I asked Temari about girlfriend thing." He stated so casually, that I started blushing. I was quiet waiting for him to continue, whilst staring down at my cooking. "Sakura, can you be..." He was cut off by Temari and Kankuro howling with laughter coming from the living room. Laugh later, I want to hear what he want to say!

"Yes?" I pushed on.

"Can you be... my girlfriend?" He asked looking down, with faint blush displayed in his cheeks. This wasn't normal for the old Gaara I knew, but I definitely prefer this Gaara.

"**Wow girl. It's our lucky day**!" My inner self squealed.

"Did Temari explain everything about 'girlfriends'?" I asked, looking up to him. "**Seriously is this the best you can come up with? How about...'YES!' Don't play hard otherwise you are just pushing your luck**." My inner self scolded. Gee, why is she the boss?

"Yes." He answered shyly.

"Well, then Gaara. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled and hugged him. I couldn't believe this; I'm actually going out with Gaara who is a Kazegage! My inner self was jumping with joy, chanting "**Yay! Yay! Yay!**"

In queue, Temari and Kankuro entered in smirking and grinning ear to ear, butting in on our precious moment!

"Aw! Our little brother had grown." They cooed at Gaara. Kankuro was laughing, while Temari was wiggling her finger in his face –not really touching his face because was scared to do so. Kankuro gone too far, he had trapped Gaara by headlock and started ruffling his already messy hair.

"Kankuro get off me!" Gaara hissed. Kankuro did when he noticed sand was creeping towards his ankle.

"Oh, wanna play that way," He got out his doll, connected by clear blue chakra lines from his fingertips, "Bring it on, little bro." He teased.

Temari and I kept yelling for them to stop before it will go out of hand, but shocked us when Kankuro started doing the 'wave dance' in front of us, which got his doll to mimicked him! It was useless trying to stop them, when Temari and I couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Kankuro. Gaara relaxed his sand and stared bewildered at his brother. It was merely a game for them, messing about like what siblings do.

The nightmare was long forgotten along with the event last night.

Then it strike me, I'm Gaara's girlfriend. Were Temari and Kankuro right about fan girls' going to get worse, when I am? I don't care. I am happy that's all I asked for...

"Sakura! OUR BREAKFAST!" Temari shouted, pointing at the already burnt food. Black smoke engulfed our breakfast.

"NOOOOOO!" Kankuro cried.

* * *

**hehehe. **

**Location: boTtoM PaGe. **

**MeSsAgE: RevIeWwW!! **


	12. Hugs for all

**Sorry I took long to post it. Im pretty busy with the school and such, so, Im sorry. :( **

**aNYWAYS...Enjoy the story and I'll post another chappie for you real soon!!  
**

* * *

2 days later, there were still no signs of any attack from Sasuke, however on the other hand there were loads from freaking fan girls! Although it wasn't life threatening to worth mentioning about in details, you know, them chasing the life out of me while screaming "I'm going to kill you" or "Give Gaara back to **ME**!" you know, the usual delusional stuff!

Gaara and I still didn't have our first date yet, it was either because he didn't know about that-darn Temari, or that he was too shy to do so. But he still took me out for dinner before, why not now? He did show a little PDA though (Public Display Affection) not kissing- not on the lips! We haven't got to that stage yet! He was comfortable holding my hand and I'm perfectly happy with that. During those 19 long years, I had never had a boyfriend but my stupid fantasies thought Sasuke was my boyfriend. I was young back then, young and stupid!

Also 2 days ago, Kankuro and Temari were assigned for a mission. It was quiet around the house, thinking about it I miss their hilarious bickering, until...

"We're home!" Kankuro exclaimed as he entered the door.

"Sakura!" they both yelled as I welcome them both.

"How was the mission? You guys hurt?" I asked worriedly after I hugged them.

"As always; good guys won, bad guys lost." Temari boasted.

"So..." Kankuro smirked, I don't like where this is going already. "What have you and Gaara been doing here while you were alone?" He snickered.

"We're in good health actually." I hissed twisting his question to get a completely different answer than he expected. I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm myself before I lose control. Thanks to Gaara who had interrupted.

"You guys greeted Sakura first, but forgot your own sibling." He mumbled. Suddenly he was attacked by all of us giving him a massive group hug. "Get off." He threateningly hissed. "I have to tell you something."

"You and Sakura, engaged?!?!?" Kankuro pretended to look shock, while Temari and I giggled. Gaara showed no emotion what-so-ever, I guess he doesn't know about being engaged!"

"We're going to visit Konoha, now." He continued ignoring Kankuro's 'joke' with blank expression; however, mine was happy, excited and surprised.

"Is there any trouble?" Temari asked worriedly, her voice sounded worried, although not her face. She was also excited like me, I wonder why?

"No, there isn't any at all." He confirmed. "We are staying there for 1 night only."

"Why?" Kankuro asked confused.

"You don't want vacation for all of us?" He said casually. I think he was being sarcastic then.

Surprisingly, Temari giggled, "You didn't have your first date haven't you? So this is your plan, cute!" She remarked.

Gaara looked down, but haven't denied it. I gasped obviously shocked to hear this. I clasped my arms around him once more while chanting "Thank you, thank you, thank you" before dashing upstairs to pack.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Naruto!" I yelled as loud as I could in relief. It was good to be back in Konoha, the gentle trees swayed, cool breeze and it was also nice to see the people I knew. I knew that Naruto would be in the same ramen stand as usual, with pale faced Sai. I ran straight towards Naruto, knocking his ramen in the process and gave him massive hug.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed when he recognised me and giving me a welcoming hug in return. "By the way, you owe me a ramen!"

"Hello Sakura." Sai got up and hugged me as well, surprised at first but returned the affection-it was rude not to.

Naruto finally noticed the grim person next to me. "Gaara!"He exclaimed again and then hugged him as well. Obviously Gaara stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Get off me Naruto!" He hissed.

"Oh, Gaara this is Sai," I pointed at Sai, "and Sai this is Gaara." I introduced them to each other. I motioned my hand towards Gaara to present him.

All team Kakashi was there, except of course Sasuke. Naruto still thinks he was still part of the team. But Sasuke chose the snake guy, Orochimaru, and also he was crazy to fulfil his long-term revenge against Itachi, over us. Personally I felt betrayed and hurt-heck, all of us feels the same!

I mustn't tell Naruto about Sasuke encounter, unless Lady Tsunade already did or that I have to have her permission to do so.

Naruto kept asking the reason why Gaara was here in Konoha and I tried to casually avoid answering by changing the topic. It would have worked but he practically screamed the question at my face for me to answer. So, I told him-the truth.

The reaction I got from him was, shocking. He was half chocking in his ramen while hyperventilating. Pointing his trembling fingers at bemused Gaara, confused if he should either laugh or not.

"You're going out with Gaara?!" He yelled. Damn Naruto and his loud mouth! If I want the whole village know I'll broadcast it myself!

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Gaara, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. We were sitting down on the field having a 'picnic' although there wasn't any food. Gaara was practically strange today; actually it was right after talking with Naruto. Gaara didn't answer to my question, he had a solid black expression and he was looking away from me. I wonder why? He didn't spoke on the way here, so it was an awkward silent walk. Kankuro was gone, perhaps chasing after girls. And Temari was nowhere to be found.

"Gaara?" I asked softly, hoping for an answer. Though there wasn't any. I budged to sit next to him and wrapped my arm around his torso. "Gaara, are you mad at me?"

He turned his head to face me then also wrapped his arm around me too. "Not mad, confused." He answered truthfully.

"Confused about what?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Confused about that you hugged Sai." He grumbled and looked away.

I laughed at the reason and laughed even more thinking about choosing him over Sai. Even Gaara showed more expression than a 'fake' smile. It's good that he wasn't jealous over Naruto; I treat Naruto like a brother, a little annoying brother.

"What are you laughing about?" He demanded.

"You're jealous." I giggled accusing him.

"No I am not!" He denied, but his face turn crimson red.

"Sure, whatever you say Gaara. But I would never choose you over Sai or over anyone else. I said 'yes' to you didn't I?" I was referring back to when he asked me the question which my heart thumped against my chest so hard that I could barely hear. His arms tightened their grip around me,

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's Ok Gaara. Though next time tell me whenever you have a problem, OK? Because if we both play silent treatment then..." I didn't want to end the sentence by saying 'our relationship is over' so instead I said, "...all be ruined."

"Ok." He promised and a surprisingly tenderly kiss he planted on my forehead.

"Sakura!" I remembered this voice, this girly voice- Ino. Gee, why does she have to ruin the moment! She rushed over to us trailed by Hinata and TenTen. It was not only Ino's eyes shot wide open as they saw us, "W-Wh-Wh..." Ino stuttered pointing at Gaara and I. Gaara had his arm around my waist and my head was resting on his shoulder. Seconds later their shock expression dramatically changed into happy and joyful appearance. I know later on, when we girls all alone, they are going to attack me with questions, all embarrassing questions; questions that were much more disturbing than Kankuro's.

"Hey guys." I smiled, greeting them.

"No time for that, Tsunade is looking for you?" Tenten said out loud after Ino and Hinata attacked me with a group hug.

Oh great, I forgot to go to her. "Who told her I was here?" I asked confused and shock. Well, she is the Hokage.

"Naruto did! Now quick, she's in a bad mood today!" Ino and Tenten basically dragged me with them. Hinata and Gaara were trailing behind us.

Oh man, this is bad, real bad. She's going to eat me alive! And I think it is all because I didn't go to her first, plus I was not suppose to be here in Konoha anyway. She will think I'm all alone, if I could explain to her I was with Temari and her siblings, she would ask the reason why. And I'm not allowed to escape the room unless I tell her the reason why...If I come out alive then Naruto, you better watch out!

* * *

**Location; Bottom page...**

**Message; Revieeww! Tell me what you think. What will Tsunade tell/shout to Sakura? Will Sakura tell her the truth about her dating Gaara? (embarrassing!)How will Tsunade react to this? Stay tuned after the break...! :D** No really, tell me what you think!! THANKSS FOR READING!


	13. Awkward Questions

**Hey! Im back with another chapter. Seeing you guys loved it so much, I wrote another one for ya! See how reviews do?! ;)**

**Disclaimer: (ooppssiie, forgot all about this stuff) DONT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID SASUKE SHOULD DIE AND SAKURA AND GAARA WOULD BE DATING!! LOL :D  
**

* * *

"Ok, we'll wait here." Ino said joyfully. Something is up.

"You sure guys, I know you have better to do than stand and wait." I said curtsey.

"No, no," Tenten spoke, waving her hand to and fro, "We sure won't be bored." She grinned, and then all of them grinned, freakishly. They were grinning ear-to-ear, sure did frightened me a little.

"Uh...Ok." I shook myself from being disturbed by their abnormal smiles. Gaara was leaning on the wall, slightly further away from my crazy bunch of friends. "You're going to wait too?" I asked him.

He replied with a nod.

"You don't have to, you know." I smiled, "But thanks." He just nodded, staring at me with blank expression. From the corner of my eyes, my crazy bunch of girls' grin got bigger, a lot wider and a lot scarier! I ignored their appearances and looked at the wooden door in front of me. Beyond this door awaits my doom.

I slowly entered, revealing Shizune holding Lady Tsunade's pet pig, Tonton. Poor pig had been dressed up, perhaps by Tsunade. Shizune looked happy to see me again, but when revealing Tsunade, it was a totally opposite emotion. Her elbow was leaning on the table and her hand was supporting her head. She was frowning, and anger flashed in her eyes as well as something else.

"H-Hai, Tsunade?" I stuttered.

"Sakura, could you tell me why you are here, in Konoha?" She asked gently, softly. Oh no, this isn't over. Wait for it... "AND WHY YOU'RE NOT LOOKING AFTER THE FREAKING KAZEGAGE?!?!" She boomed out loud. I swear, I think one of the window cracked a little.

"**Oh you're doomed**." My inner self stated. Well done, Ms. Obvious. And this is not the time to comment on those things; if I'm going to die so shall you! Duh!

"I-I'm in K-Konaha, with G-Gaara and his siblings." I answered truthfully, while noticeably fiddling with my fingers.

"Why is that? Sasuke is still out there and Subaku no Gaara is still in threat. Exposing him like this will only increase the possibility of them succeeding." She explained. Tsunade exhaled and inhaled to calm herself.

"N-No. You see, Tsunade-sama, I have been..." Ah, I don't know what to say, her glare telling me to go on. "Well, we are here in... vacation!" Oh yes, that's a good excuse!

"Really?" She questioned her eyebrows rose. "Sakura, you are terrible at lying. Reports say that you didn't come here for vacation, in fact it's something else is not it, Sakura?" She smirked.

Noooooo! **Naruto you're dead! You deserve good beatings from me!**

I didn't answer only looking down at my shaking fingers, fiddling, avoiding eye contact. She knew me too well, like my own mother.

"Is that right, Gaara?"

I snapped my head quickly, which hurts, to see her eyes diverted from me to someone else behind me. Wow, Gaara perfectly masked his chakra that I didn't even felt him in the room. I look behind, only seeing Gaara perfectly calm; shown by his body language, leaning against the wall, staring straight at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed at him.

"Yes, that's right." He said in his most infamous monotone of a voice, ignoring my question but apparently not ignoring hers. He moved in to stand next to me, like he was protecting me or more like standing by me- if you get it?

"Then could you explain, Sakura, why you are here?" She smirked, again. This is pure torture.

"Well...G-Gaara and I..." I trailed on, trying to stall until someone else butt in with more important business. I was sweating badly; I must have looked like I just got out of the shower!

"Yes...You and Gaara...?" She said; it was clear that she knows about our relationship. It was meant to be a secret but thanks to Naruto it wasn't.

"Dating." I quickly finished.

She burst out laughing along with Shizune and also the pig, I think was laughing too, well, oinking more like. I saw faint blush upon Gaara's cheeks. Aw, Cute. However, his was faint although mine was crimson red!

"Come here." She commanded while laughing. I did as what I was asked only to be surprised to be in her arms for a warm embrace. "I already knew. Naruto told me that you came, but I forced the reason why you were here out from him." Right, well Naruto still need a little punishing, right?

I must change the subject, this is too embarrassing for me to handle.

"Have you heard any news from Sasuke?" I asked, getting more serious.

"No, we haven't. No reports came anything about him being threat to the village." She replied. "Have you?"

"Hai, Tsunade. A fan girl attacked me and after that another as well during a festival about 3 days ago, by surprise both have been ordered to do so by Sasuke."

"Both girls had been taken care of, they won't bother Sakura anymore." Gaara finished. The way he said 'taken care of' sent chills down my spine; it gave me images of her being tortured...or worse.

"Good," Tsunade sighed in relief, "We'll sort it out. But for now you two enjoy your stay." She smirked. Shizune was giggling quietly in the corner. Gaara was already making his way towards the door, but was stopped abruptly by Tsunade,

"Gaara?" She called, he turned around to give her full attention. "As a Hokage, I would like to ask you to protect Sakura as a member of the Leaf Village. But as a person with a motherly relationship towards Sakura, Gaara, show me that she means to you by looking after her, OK?" She asked politely. I tears building up in my eyes. It was true; I wish my mother was more like her.

"**ADOPT ME TSUNADE!**"My inner self begged down on her knees. I agree with her.

"Yes."Gaara answered. I went towards him, and suddenly he wrapped his arm around my waist and then swirls of golden sand twirled around us.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, postponing his plan of transporting me elsewhere. "Ino and others is still outside waiting."

"You don't want to know what they will ask you." He stated. How does he know that I was thinking that? Is he psychic? Wait- NO! They wouldn't. No wonder why they were grinning madly. Man, the list of people who I'm going to kill just gets longer and longer!

Gaara didn't transported us, only followed me when I was on my way out. There, Ino, Tenten and Hinata stood talking amongst themselves. When they noticed me, Ino and Tenten grinned once again, while Hinata blushed as she looked down.

"We have questions for you Sakura! Gaara already answered them truthfully!" Ino squealed. I suddenly felt sorry for Gaara for putting up with these girls. So that was the reason why he transported himself into Tsunade's room.

I groaned at the thought of their questions. But I missed them, I love them like my own sisters.

"Did you have sex with Gaara?" Tenten asked thoughtfully. How dare her!?! Only been dating for couple of days! And asking this question in front of GAARA IS PLAIN EMBARESSING! Hopefully he doesn't know that, or that Temari didn't tell him about this either.

"**NO**!" I shrieked, "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" And then ran chasing after Tenten...

* * *

**Hello, kamusta? (hello, how are you?) Tell me what you think about the story? Which bits you liked? Any ideas of lovey dovey scenes with Saku&Gaa? Next chapter is them traveling back to Suna, so what will happen there??**** And also, what does Sakura means when she said 'ADOPT ME TSUNADE!"?? Hmmm... :D please review, appreciate it! **

**Thanks!  
**


	14. Complicated past and new troubles

**Man, back to school!! :( oh well. gna be busy this year, final year in high school. **

**But i will continue with this story, for you guys. Feel special huh? :) **

**Enjoy...DISCLAIMER: I sadly Don't OwWn Naruto. :( Boo no?  
**

* * *

I couldn't sleep; I shifted to different places and positions uncontrollably for about an hour now. I could hear Kankuro's snores next door. He had minor injuries when we saw him after Tsunade's meeting, apparently it was from girls. What did he do to them to deserve this? And also Temari found my house by the help of Shikamaru. There's something going on between them. She doesn't normally talk to anyone except her siblings and me. So she needs to spill that juicy secret.

But then my thoughts transferred to Sasuke. I have no idea why. Could it be that I wasn't over him still? Or, could it be that I was worried **because** of him? I tried to analyze everything since we had first encountered him.

Firstly, he allowed me and himself to show mine or his affection, like the hug and that kiss. I shuddered at that thought. I noticed that he only do that whenever Gaara was around, when he was not, Sasuke would ignore me. I'm guessing that he tried to get Gaara's reaction or attention or to make him jealous. But what's the reason?

Secondly, there was the 'meeting' that he had with Gaara. It's still unknown what had happened during that meeting or the reason for it too.

And lastly, he tried to kill me through Gaara's fan girls. He kissed my cheek and then tried to kill me. Whatever the meeting was, would sure explain everything. He tried to get Gaara jealous then when that doesn't work, he tried to kill me?

I got up slowly, trying not to disturb the body next to me. Gaara looked peaceful when he sleeps, I was proud of myself to help him to be able to sleep again. Believe it or not, his social life had improved since he began sleeping again. He wasn't grouchy than before and was certainly not awkward to be around him either. I smiled as I crept out of the room.

I silently went towards the kitchen to take my mind off Sasuke. But as I went pass the living room, my eyes caught a small significant picture frame. I changed direction and went towards it, hesitantly, as if it was utterly strange object. I remembered people used to say that I have my father's bright green eyes but I constantly denied it. Now seeing us both in that picture, I completely agree with the others. 3 people were printed in that picture, all had happy smiling faces. All my other features I got from my mum all except for the hair, she had more warm brown hair. I don't know how I got my hair into that colour.

Tears started to rim around my eyes, like a barrier holding it in, until it poured out without control.

"Sakura?" Gaara voice was worried and sounded as if he was caught off guard. "What's wrong?" He asked before he could finish the sentence he was already next to me comforting me. He took the picture frame from my hands, "Are these your parents?" he asked.

I nodded against his chest.

"What happened? Where are they now?"

I couldn't speak; it was replaced by wild hiccups. Gaara didn't say anything then, he just comforted me, until I feel into unconscious sleep in his arms.

XXxxXXxxXX

All my friends were by the gate to bid me farewell. Ino, Tenten and Hinata attacked me with a group hug, "We will so going to miss you." They said.

Then Ino whispered in my ears, "Don't forget to send a letter, update us in your relationship." She giggled. Just before I could snap back at her, there was a loud thud.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" It was Naruto; I turned around to see what all the commotion was is. Naruto was lying on the floor. Sand snaked around Naruto's feet, Gaara's sand. Then Gaara said something to Naruto which he looked guilty. I pulled away from the girls to find out what was going on.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Naruto stood up to look at me face to face.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked confused. Someone please fill me IN!

"Sorry about telling Tsunade about your relationship with Gaara." That sentence made me blush; it was still hard to take in that I was actually going out with him.

"It's Ok, Naruto." I forgave him. It wasn't like me to hold grudges.

He hugged me farewell and so joined with other people, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Lee joined in as well with streaks of tears in his face. Sooner or later, he would start the whole 'youth' thing again. Even Kankuro joined too, for some reason. Neji and Shino just stood back along with Sai, giving me a nod in acknowledgement. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Shikamaru and Temari together, when suspecting no one was looking they exchange kisses and hugs. A very cute couple indeed. HOW DARE HER! I TOLD HER I LIKED GAARA AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME HERS!

XXxxXXxxXX

"Oi, Temari." I called out. Gaara and Kankuro was at the front both talking, well mostly Kankuro.

"Yeah." She answered so casually. Arrghh!

"You didn't tell me about you and Shikamaru." I hissed annoyingly.

"Oh," She chuckled nervously, "that."

"Yes that, I told you who I liked and it's not fair that I found out this way. Is it because you don't trust me?"

"N-No, it's not because of that, Sakura. You're like my sister." She answered truthfully.

I felt sudden joy rushed through me, "Then why not tell me?"

"Well, its just-It's because you didn't asked."

"You didn't ask, but I still told you." I argued.

She sighed. I know this, Gaara do this when he gives up. It must run it the family. "Shikamaru told me not to tell anyone, you know who he is, he doesn't want to make big fuss about anything." Very true. When Shikamaru was appointed to be jounin, everyone started asking him about it, until it had reached the whole village. Lots of people had asked him if the rumours were true. He was just too lazy to answer everyone's question.

Later on that night, we sent camp in a forest. It had already started to get hot during our journey but now it was cold. We must be getting close to Suna.

Gaara was still wake; he was prodding the fire, to burn off some twigs and branches we gathered.

"Gaara?" I called out in a whisper.

"Hn."

I decided to tell him the reason I cried last night, it was only fair to do so. He was worried about me without knowing the problem. "My dad died 3 years ago when h-he was in a mission," I couldn't imagine what had happened during his last mission. Gaara moved next to me to put his arm around me, an action as a comfort. "My mother became depressed...and started being alcoholic. I-it was then when s-she started...to...abuse me." Small tear fell from my eyes, but for the sake of being a ninja, I restrained the rest back in. "She had le-left me by myself until then... I- I never saw her since." All the memories we had as a family slowly faded away.

Gaara was silent, but still kept hold of me. "I never knew my mother, I knew my father but his intentions hurt me. I understand what you had gone through, because I understand what hurt means. Not physically but mentally.

"Sakura, you're lucky to have friends to be as your family, which was something I didn't have until recently." He smiled down at me, which made me smiled too. I thought he leaned down to pressed his lips on my forehead, but instead he rested his forehead with mine. He then slowly started to leaned in again.

"**AHH! YES, OUR FIRST KISS**!" My inner self exclaimed excitedly. Our lips were only centimetres apart, until...

A kunai darted straight towards us. Gaara pulled us both out of the way in time, landing on top of Kankuro.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled. Temari started waking up too.

"Who are you?" I called out into the darkness of the forest.

A woman, came out from the trees, he had glasses and was wearing purple clothes, which matches with her red hair. "I am Karin." She introduced herself and then she pointed at Gaara, "You are Subaku no Gaara, the Kazegage of the Sand Village. The guy with the make-up is Kankuro, Temari the blonde with the fan," then she smirked, "which leaves Sakura Haruno the pink haired one."

"What do you want?" Temari yelled. She grabbed tightly to her fan, which she had fetched when 'Karin' appeared. Possibly she was uncomfortable that this woman knew so much of her, we all wondering the same.

Karin swayed her hair while she was chuckling, "It's not **what** I want. It's **who** I want."

Who does she want anyway? Gaara? Temari? I'm sure it's not Kankuro.

"Who is it then?" I shouted.

"You still haven't guessed yet? I thought you were the smart one." She chuckled. "You." She pointed. Gaara tensed beside me.

"Why do you want her?" This time it was Kankuro who asked.

"Orders," She stated casually, "though I certainly don't want you near him."

"Near who?" Temari asked. I was too stunned to ask anymore; when she confirmed that it was me whom she was after. But why does she want me? Who ordered her to do it?

"Enough with the chitchat!" She exclaimed. "Let's get this started." She smirked evilly.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! **

**Ok, spare the evil parts in the review. ;) haha. But really, what do you think?? Fave bits in this chappie? **

**I can already guess which bits you like...:) **

**Love your reviews people, thank you. It makes me more determine to write more, asap. Soo what are you waiting for, click the 'review' right now! :D  
**

**thanks ~ღ****ღ****ღ**


	15. The most important little words

I can't breathe. It hurts. The excruciating pain. Warm liquid had covered just above my waist. I placed my hand where the source of the liquid was oozing out. I yelled in agony. I had no chakra left to heal myself. What had happened? I don't remember anything. All I remember was Karin attacked me, I don't know when. I don't know how. I heard murmurs; I tried to open my eyes, but failed, only revealing blurry images that I couldn't recognise. Suddenly I felt light, so light I felt I was in mid air. Am I going to heaven? Am I really dead? What about my friends? What about Gaara?

Fighting the urge to be lured into the darkness, I kept trying to open my eyes, trying to see or where I was. Just for Gaara, I couldn't give up.

I couldn't feel anything. I felt dizzy. No I can't die now. I mustn't. I mustn't!

Something, forced me to give in- against my will. I'm so sorry Gaara, Naruto and Ino. I have a life ahead of me; I can't bear to lose it now.

**XXxxXXxXX**

"Sakura. Sakura." Someone was whispering my name. What? Where am I? It was all blank, all white. I couldn't see any exit or anything, just plain white.

I turned around, to see the full view of the place. Still nothing.

"**Wow. We're in a bad shape aren't we?**" I turned around to see who was talking, merely to find a mirror image of myself. It was me, same pink hair, bright green eyes and same clothes too.

"What? Who? Am I dead?" I asked, certainly confused.

"I **am you, your inner self. Plus, you are not dead. This is your conscious mind**."

I couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. "So, nothing is in my mind?" I was referring to the blankness of the room. I must be actually losing it, since I was talking to 'myself'.

"**Oh, just ignore that. You must be dumber than I thought.**" She scoffed.

"Can I go back to 'reality'?"

"**Yes, you can. Only you can decide**."

What that was easy of course I do! What a silly question.

"**But think about it first**." What is she trying to say? 'Yeah, go ahead and die!'?

"**No, I am not thinking about that. And why should I? If you do, then I won't be here anymore.**" She explained, smiling. How does she know what I was thinking? She raised her eyebrow at me, to state the obvious. Of course! She's part of me, my 'inner self'! DUH!

"**But you see; you have caused troubles to other people. For example: Naruto. He had been heartbroken, to see you falling head-over- heels for Sasuke, now Gaara. Also, Gaara had to put up with you; you're hurt, now he's tearing himself apart because of it**." She was circling around me, like I was a prey ready to be eaten. "**You had no one to go to, not even your own mother**."

I stood there, motionless, ridiculously taking all of this in. She's right. I had cause a lot of problem for my dearest friends; they had to put up with me because I was weak. "**Yes, you are. You're useless. You can use your strength good enough for close range attack, but you can't do any jutsu like others**. **You're** **pathetic. That's why you put everyone in trouble. Remember last time?**"

Memories of the time when we were still all Genin. The team 7 was still present, Sasuke was still there too and I was useless. Just standing in the corner, letting my friends gets hurt, and there was me a helpless little fool, who will always be the damsel in distress.

NO! I must not think like that! That was in the past and it should stay there too! My friends are the only family I have left. I mustn't lose them. They mean everything to me, and possibly I mean everything to them! I have changed. I have helped. I WASN'T THE USELESS ONE ANYMORE! They were the only place I can return to, because they think about me, Naruto thought me that.

If I go, what will happen to Gaara? I can't go! I will not go because...I...I...LOVE HIM! He was there protecting me, comforting me and he was nice to me, which he rarely shows to anyone other than me and his brother and sister! He was there, caring for me in his own way. I love him! I just wanted to say it to him in person. That why I can't leave now, after all I the relationship I had build between him and me. The people I knew, the friends I made!

Suddenly all disappeared. I was in total darkness. Am I dead _now_?

But if I was dead, why could I here murmur in the background?

I tried opening my eyes, but shut again because of the light. NOOOO! I AM DEAD!

I tried once again, my eyes flutter like hummingbird's wings trying to see without damaging my eyes from the bright light. Then there was a cold hand above mine, holding me, supporting me. The image was blurry, but I could see...red.

"Gaara?" I asked, my voice croaked. I tried to adjust my eyes, to see him. I was longing to see him.

"Yes." A deep voice answered. My eyes started to see vivid images. Finally! Gaara was there, beside my bed, looking worried. He _looked_ tired. Or was he always like that, I couldn't tell because of the black rings around his eyes.

The walls were white; I must be in the hospital. Temari was on the chair, fast asleep.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Karin." He hissed, as if her name was venom. "I'm sorry Sakura." Subaku no Gaara was '_sorry_'?

"What for?"

"For letting Karin hurt you." He muttered, he was looking down, sadness upon his eyes. An image of guilt.

"No, Gaara. It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I did this to you." He was pointing at a bandage patch of my arm.

"No it wasn't." I hissed.

"Stop arguing both of you. Gaara, this argument is not good for her." Temari was trying to shift herself properly, her eyes darting between us.

"Hn." Gaara pulled himself away and leaned on a wall.

"Gaara, get her something to eat, it would be best to gain her energy back." Temari suggested. She got up from her chair, to sit on one of the closest chair. Gaara left without another word. He was pretty upset; he was blaming himself for the injuries I got.

"Sakura, are you feeling OK?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, but I'm not sure about Gaara."

"He'll be Ok. He hadn't been able to sleep for 3 days since you were admitted here." Wait. Hold on... 3 DAYS?! That's how long I was...asleep? "He was all stressed and worried." She continued.

I didn't answer. I felt guilty for making Gaara be like this. It was MY fault. It had nothing to do with him.

"What happened to Karin?" I asked, changing the topic, before it would release the water works.

"Uh. Well. After you got...hit...Gaara was in rampage mode. So, well... she died, horribly." She was trying to spare the gory details; I couldn't even imagine what had happened to her. That reminded me the time when he said, '_Both girls had been taken care of' _when we were in Tsunade's office.

"Oh." Was that all I could say? How about: 'Really? He cared about me?'

Minutes later, after Temari described to me what had happened before and after I got knocked out. I could remember some of them, but others were blurry memories that I couldn't yet identify.

Gaara came in, grim as ever, holding a fruit basket and a bowl of ramen, for me to eat. I could barely move my arm to feed myself; my muscles ached as I moved them. So Temari helped me, by feeding me like a little baby. She even made 'cooed' as she did so. EMBARRASSING I know!!

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Days later...

I woke up again, the first thing I saw was Gaara. I felt much more energised, my body didn't ache that much anymore than before. I healed pretty quickly for someone who was badly beaten up like I was, and beside I am one of the best top medical ninjas in Konoha. So it was expected the medical ninja's body was used to repair the damaged areas pretty quickly than a normal person could.

"Gaara? Where's Temari?" I asked, noticing that the blonde sister of his wasn't in the room.

"She's busy" was all he answered.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between him and me. I didn't like it. "Gaara, please say something." I begged, sitting up.

"What else should I say?"

"Anything, just please talk to me." He hadn't been talking to me that much over the past couple of days. No matter how much I tried making conversations, he always ended it with few-word-sentences. During the times like this before, it was either he was busy or that I was annoying him. "Look Gaara, I feel much better. I think I'm able to leave real soon." I said, having my tone of voice sound hopeful, not because I was leaving. It was because I was hopeful that he would forgive himself and doesn't feel guilty anymore.

He didn't answer; he didn't even look at me.

"Gaara! Look at me! "I started to regret choosing to be back here in reality.

"Sakura, I can't bear to look at you!" He exclaimed, frustrated.

Why? Is it because I'm that ugly? "Is it because you don't love me?" Once that came out, I couldn't reverse the time to restrain myself from saying that.

Gaara look at me, stunned of course, who wouldn't. But since that came out, might as well continue, "Gaara, I-I love you." I whispered, finally admitting to those feeling I had that I haven't been recognised, until now. I diverted my eyes towards the cold white tiled floor, to avoid his eyes.

There was still no answer, no reaction. He stood there still as a solid stone statue.

"Gaara?" I asked, looking up. But before I could look directly at him, he leaned down so fast to catch my lips with his. It took me a second to realize what was going on, but until then, our kiss became stronger and passionate. I pulled away gasping for air. I have to admit, this boy, who had never had any girlfriends, is a pretty damn good kisser!

"I love you too, Sakura." He whispered in my ear, I wrapped my arms around him, no matter how much my muscle pained, my muscles from my arm or from my overjoyed heart; I finally heard those words that I was waiting for.

* * *

**Sorry for taking this long to post this. Blame school and all! lol. i hope you understand the bit when Sakura was deciding if she wanted to go back to reality. I just want her to believe in herself and compare herself from before and now. Weak and now strong. And also realizing that she loves Gaara! Hope you understand.  
**

**Love it/ Like it? If you do, which one? Hopefully you do like some! (: Please review, appreciate it!! :) thanks for reading!  
**


	16. Home Sweet Home

**iM SOOO sORRY!! Its Been AgEs SINCE i POSTED a chappie! **

**Well, here You gO! iM sOrRY AGaIN, buT It'S ScHoOl ThAT beeN bOmBaRDiNg Me wITh HomEwORK aNd CouRsEwORk! :(  
**

* * *

The doctor was standing by the foot of the bed, looking at the records. Gaara was beside me as well as Kankuro. He was nodding at himself as he flipped through the clipboard, "Good, looks like your recovering very fast Ms. Haruno, you're free to go today." He smiled genuinely. "However, unfortunately one of your chakra points is blocked. It will heal in time, if you limit the use of chakra. The blocked chakra points are located near your heart and as well as your hips, where the wound was. If using your chakra then it would risk the wound of your hips to re-open as well as damaging your heart in the process." He explained in serious tone. Gaara looked worried, or so I guess, but it was obvious that Kankuro was. I quickly looked away from Kankuro's expression, afraid to burst out laughing and interrupt the kindly doctor.

"Therefore, I advise you to not use your chakra and also in a month's time, refer back here to have a check-up to see how you are improving. That'll be all." He smiled.

The doctor left with a genuine smile on his face. The best thing about being a medic ninja is that you save peoples' lives. Acknowledging that you did something right, to save the innocent, saving who is treasured or having the skills to save someone you love.

Gaara was with me mostly the whole time I was in here-the hospital, my second home. I know that he has other duties to attend to, since he's a Kazegage and all, he must be behind with all the paperwork.

"You have to leave?" Kankuro sighed dramatically, "I like visiting you here, Sakura. I get to take care of you. Entertain you, when you're bored." That sick moron. What state of mind, would he add the last line? That line has a double meaning, double and revolting meaning. Hopefully Gaara doesn't understand.

"Really, Kankuro?" I questioned, "Or is the thing you missed the most is flirting with nurses?" I raised an eyebrow.

The reply was simply a chuckle. Gaara just rolled his eyes to his older brother.

"Yep, that's what I thought!" I exclaimed jokingly, smiling smugly.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Home, sweet, home!" I exclaimed as Gaara opened the door. As I made that comment, I saw a smile on his face, which I wasn't sure why. His arms was still around my waist, supporting me if I stumble as a lost of balance. Kankuro was obviously making sick and dirty jokes about it, smirking and laughing as he did. My poor innocent ears are not innocent anymore. If my chakra system wasn't blocked, I would have sent him into another dimension!

"Oh by the way...where's Temari?" I asked, noticing that the older blonde haired girl was not present around the house.

"She's in the Kazegage's tower." Kankuro stated, as he went into the kitchen only returning with a glass of water and offering it to me. Gaara-who was sitting next to me in the living room's sofa, raised his skin (where his eyebrow should be) in confusion, made by Kankuro's sudden action. I took it, to be polite.

"Why is she in there?" I asked, sipping slightly from the transparent glass.

Kankuro shrugged casually, "Ask, the Kazegage." He said, teasingly eying his younger brother that he used to fear.

I looked at Gaara questionably. He sighed and answered to my unspoken question, "She's filling my position for a week." What? Why? Doesn't he want to be a Kazegage anymore? "I'll take my place this afternoon." It's getting more confusingly every second. Temari filled his position for one week. Why one week? I was in the hospital nearly one week. And coincidently he's returning to work this afternoon, the day when we're back home. Then it all clicked, like a small light bulb being switched on. He took time off work to look after me, to be there when I was in my worse condition, which was really sweet of him to.

"Why?" I asked, trying to spill the words out from him.

There was no reply, only hearing Kankuro snickering at the background.

"You should go to bed." Gaara offered, still sitting like a statue beside me. That cunning sand master! He is trying to change the subject!

"I won't go till you tell me the reason she's there?" I refused, rising an eyebrow and crossing my arm in front me, looking like a spoilt stubborn child.

"Go." He commanded, glaring at me with forceful eyes, but not fully, something else was there.

"Ok. OK, I'm going!" I went sulking as I up the stairs after I stick my tongue out at both of them. As I ascend up the stairs I heard a bark of laughter from Kankuro. I smiled knowing I made them happy.

XXxxXXxxXX

I prepared and changed to go to sleep. It was still afternoon, but I was tired! I could have dropped dead and no one would notice, or so I think.

As I was lying on my sweet bed, Gaara burst through the door.

"Why are you here?" He asked I was surprised he looked confused.

"I'm going to sleep!" I rolled my eyes in his direction. That's what he told me too, to go to sleep, and I was ABOUT too!

"Why are you sleeping here? I thought you were sleeping in our room." He muttered. Sweet feelings rushed through my system in a flash, sending electrical charges through my veins that heated my now rosy cheeks. I loved the way he had said 'our room', the way it rolled out from his own lips, as if he was willing to share anything with me.

"Ok." I said shyly and bounded to his room, him following.

"I'm going to the tower now; I have to complete other papers that Temari cannot do." He explained, as I tucked myself in the covers. He sat down at the edge of the bed next to me. Like what I had expected, Temari took his position as the Kazegage so that he could look after me during my painful and aching days at the hospital. It was kind of him too, but he does have a duty which is looking after the village not just one ordinary person like I am.

"Oh," I said sadly, "You know I'm still at a mission." I told him, remembering the actual reason why I was here and the reason that I had meet the completely new Gaara.

"I told Tsunade what had happened, she assigned me into a mission to look after you." He smiled a crooked smile. I looked disappointed,

'He only looked after us because of that?!' My inner self cried.

"It's not what you think." He explained and smiled once again, he bent his head down to touch his warm soft lips on my forehead. "I do this for you."

I sat up on the bed, "What time are you coming back?" I asked, I don't think I couldn't sleep without his presence.

"Sometime later, it depends if Temari did any paper works at all."

"Oh Ok." I filled my voice with enthusiasm so that he wouldn't feel guilty that he was leaving me here, though deep inside I knew I couldn't stand a chance being alone in this room, without him, without knowing he was there to protect me.

He leaned once more to kiss my forehead, but I pressed my lips into his, having a special moment in time. I pulled away, gasping for breath. Again, I repeat, he was a darn good Kisser!

"I expect you to be asleep when I come back!" He ordered, standing up, heading towards the door. I managed to snort at his request which made him smile.

"Yes, sir!" I giggled. He exits through the mahogany door, with a hint of smile on his face.

I lay back down on the soft comfortable cushions, thoughts were about him, and my heart belonged to him as it tried bursting out of my chest, racing to him. The soft cushions and the warm blanket welcomed me to unconscious sleep.

XXxxXXxxXX

A soft tap, woken me. I stayed still, listening to more sounds. Again another quite taps. The atmosphere in the room felt wrong, but I couldn't sense any visible chakra. The room was dark, only the moon was the source of light. The room was colder, much colder. The tapping noise maybe it the wind or a tree perhaps? I decided to turn around, rolling softly and quietly. Hoping that it was Gaara, and that I was curious to know where and what caused the disturbing noise from. There, a visible pale face, half engulfed by the shadows, and the other stared directly at me. He was standing firmly tall in the middle of the room. The dark onyx eyes seemed to lure me to my doom.

Before I could scream, my body was limp whilst the darkness invaded my mind...

* * *

**:D please Spare tHe haTENESs..! **

**Again, Im sorry for not having posting this long! D: I'm last year high school, as expected the school bombarded me with soooo many homework and coursework already!! **

**DId u know, i just celebrated me bday last weekend?  
Revvieeww pLeaSE!! :D P.S ~ I still will carry on the story, so don't loose hope! ;) **

**x  
**


	17. Time to end this

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_  


* * *

(He was standing firmly tall in the middle of the room. The dark onyx eyes seemed to lure me to my doom. _

_Before I could scream my body was limp whilst the darkness invaded my mind.)_

I woke up, or that's what I thought. I thought I was still dreaming or this was the reality. I was surrounded with pitch black, zero visibility. I didn't even know a place like this could exist, with no light at all. Or is it that I am dead?

"Hello?" I called out, through the darkness, asking for help. My voiced echoed repeatedly, endlessly, it made me wonder where I was and if there was any possibility to escape. Panic started to bubble inside of me. Then, automatically, my legs activate itself to run. Running to escape. But like in the dream, as I ran as fast as I could, I ended up nowhere.

"Run all you like." A mysterious voice, lingered in the darkness.

I stopped and listened, burning sensation of disgust bubbled up inside of me.

"Sasuke..." I hissed at the name of the creature. "What do you want from me?" I questioned with pure authorisation, managing to disguise the hysterics that was threatening to explode.

"It's not you I'm after." Those cold words repeated continuously in my bewildered mind, sending cold electric shivers down my spine.

I ran haphazardly, not knowing where to go. I was searching for a light, a hope that could rescue me. It was pointless.

I collapsed helplessly on the jagged floor, wet tears escaped, rolling down from my eyes. "Gaara..." I whispered, in hope for me to save him.

Then a ghostly chuckle echoed throughout the place.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, defeated.

"You're supposed to be cleaver, Sakura." He menacingly chuckled.

No, I could not understand the reason of his actions. He kidnapped me to get to Gaara.

However, how could his actions linked into anything? Then it all clicked. Like a missing jigsaw puzzle been solved after hours of searching for that missing piece, but only to find the missing piece right under your nose. How could I be so blind?

"How could you?!" I yelled into the darkness: towards where the deep voice of my once friend.

"I guess you figured it out." A monotone voice replied, amused.

"Why Gaara?" I sulked, my knees where in pain, the rough rocks stabbed and scrapped my knees, but it was bearable than this. Why? Tears were slowly rolling down from my eyes, the soft moist liquid dropt continuously.

"He's the Kazegage: the power that I thirst for. He would give up anything to save you."

"Don't you dare hurt Gaara!" I yelled, shouted in pure distress.

Anger was uncontrollable.

The fury was unbearable.

My chakra was overflowing, it surrounded my body. Blue chakra felt like silk against my skin, so light yet so hazardous. My eyes and ears improved because of this, overwhelming senses. I felt indestructible.

Unaware of my actions, I charged where Sasuke casually sat on the massive rock. My feet carried me swiftly, dangerously fast towards my rival. I punch the rock, distributing gravels and rubbles everywhere-along with Sasuke. He landed gracefully on his feet, shocked was also exposed on his angered face. Again I fled suddenly behind him punching his weak spots; he dodged the last punch which could have been the direct hit on his cruel heart. I yelled in frustration.

He retreated away from me. His arms were dead, paralysed beside him, his legs were unsteady. Chakra points were blocked thanks to my medical knowledge and Hinata's tactics. I had the advantage on this battle. A smirk played on my lips. Fury was still held in my eyes.

Time to end this. I swiftly ran pumping more chakra to my feet and gathering more to my fist; ready for the final blow.

But all of the sudden, my hips bleed, oozing blood uncontrollably. I tried to ignore the pain, focusing on this retched man that tried to hurt **MY** Gaara. I was too fast for him to see me coming, even with his useless sharingan. But my eyesight suddenly became blurry; flinching from the pain I missed my shot to kill him terribly, missing his heart by inches, although his left chest absorbed most of the impact. Good. His body fell limply on the ground few feet away from me.

The blood leaking rapidly from my hips, then a sudden pain came from my heart. I winced, but was determined not to show any weakness. But my bravery act was useless; he saw the blood stained on my shirt. His blurry figure was running towards me. I tried to dodge, but the pain was so agonizing that I fell to the ground. Sasuke was still running towards me, and kicked the area of my hips were the flesh had been re-opened. It oozed out more blood.

"I guess Karin was useful after all." He smirked looking down on me.

If I die, I will die trying to save Gaara and everyone else, whom this person threatened.

Then, all had been a slow motion. The wall that surrounds the cave had collapse. Light had shone through, and revealing a figure that I did not realized. Two people were behind that person; the one on his right was a female, suggested by the curves of her silhouette, the other was a man, more like a rectangular shaped body and two points coming off his head.

Sand around me was soft and gentle. I noticed, even with blurry eyesight, that some of the sand was stained red. I was battling against my own eyelids to stay conscious: to see my saviour.

A figure had a rectangular item which had opened into a fan, Temari. A gush of sharp wind filled the place, along with spike shaped sands, all aiming for the man whom stood near me, Sasuke. Sasuke moved, neatly dodging the attacks from the sand and from the wooden puppet from Kankuro. No matter how many times Sasuke dodged the attack, he never moved from a certain distance away from me. Sasuke attacked, kunais was thrown everywhere. That had distracted Temari and Kankuro blocking the attack, although, failed to notice him activating his bright electrifying chidori and aiming directly at Gaara.

No! I need to warn them. I need to save him. But no voice came out from my lips.

But before Sasuke came an inch closer, he stood still. A second later the lightning on his hand disappeared, and I finally notice the cause of this.

I stared with my wide failing eyes, a large spike of sand pierced through Sasuke's body. Moments later, the sand shifted and formed a coffin, surrounding the corpse.

Flood of memories when I was younger, when the presence of the original team 7 still existed; when Sasuke was still there. The laughs we had, the times we got through dangerous and adventurous missions, which cannot be just erased through time or the sudden change of personality. The memories which I had loved Sasuke with all my heart. Now, finally realizing the cause of Sasuke's action from the past, the fact that he was not able to show his emotion or the isolated presence he always fell was because of having no parents to love or care for him. And because of that he centred himself through revenge, which failed him to see the love and care everyone had given him, more from Naruto and especially, I.

My mind cannot grasp on this trauma, I slowly drifted to unconsciousness on the hard jagged floor of the cave. Something or someone had lifted me then, a scent that I was comfortable to; the scent of home.

"Gaara." I whispered. I was complete.

* * *

**Hope you like it... :) I know i haven't posted in such a long time. But consider this as my christmas present, hope this is a christmas present is good! ;)**

**Review please! && Meryy christmas! :)  
**


	18. Suna or Leaf?

**Make sure you read the _Bottom Page News. _:P Make sure review afterwards....** && **Enjoy...**

_

* * *

(Something or someone had lifted me then, a scent that I was comfortable to; the scent of home. _

"_Gaara." I whispered. I was complete). _

Days had passed since I was stuck in this hospital. I feel ashamed when other doctor or nurses look after me, it wounded my pride, the pride of being the best medical ninja in the country yet being looked after by others. But that I did not care. I had Gaara looking after me all the time. What could be better than that?

Although, being stuck in the hospital bed, does have its advantages. Gaara left to get himself food as a nurse came in, I knew then that she was a trainee by the way she acts; it was the way she held my file sheet at the foot of the bed, she kept flicking pages to pages to understand what it meant. She read my name "Haruno" and paused.

"Haruno, as in, the _Haruno _clan?" She asked.

Haruno was not a clan, it was my father's last name, and he was just an average leaf ninja. But I could not be sure; no one had mentioned to me, especially my mother, that Haruno was an extinct _Leaf_ clan before now.

"Urm, Excuse me?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh, well, Haruno clan was an ancient clan of Suna. They were apparently strong, peaceful and wise. They were, erm, they deeply cared for the environment." She frowned thinking deeply. "It used to have trees in here before, but when the One-tailed Shukaku... well everything pretty much destroyed, including their beloved trees. The trees in here had a short life-span, and most were destroyed by the one-tailed creature, so they became extinct and rumours had it so did the Haruno clan. That is why I was surprised that you were a Haruno, I thought they all disappeared." She shrugged.

"I think you got it wrong, I'm from Leaf Village." I smiled not to be rude or insulting her knowledge.

"Yeah I know, you're Sakura Haruno, surpassed the Legendary Sanin, the Fifth Hokage. I didn't realise that your last name spelt similar to the Suna clan anyway." Even though I thought she was older than me by 2 years, she acted like a teenager, dragging over exaggerated expression on her face. It's more like, intimidating kind of act.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"You still shouldn't have used your chakra, after what the doctor said." He scorned, his voice were sharp, but was gentle enough that it did not hurt.

I stared down on my hands, my fingers fidgeted with the edge of the white blanket. I couldn't stare into his lovely piercing eyes, and tell him the truth...The truth about Sasuke's reason of his action.

"What am I supposed to do? Let him beat me up?"

He held my face, gently caressing my cheekbone. His eyes were soft, fiery inferno inflamed my cheek under his soft hands. But something I know inside that he was keeping something from me.

"No, of course not." He whispered; his warm breath fanned across my face.

I looked down again, gazing down at the blanket. "Gaara? D-Do you know why Sasuke...?" I trailed, unable to finish the sentence.

He pulled back, and sat once again on the wooden chair next to my bed. He deliberated for a moment. Then, he stared at my face, knowing that he knows that I was **also **keeping something from him.

"Do _**you**_ know?" He asked questionably.

I averted my eyes back to trace the pattern of the blanket. "Yes." I murmured. For some reason the atmosphere became awkward.

I couldn't take the ear-deafening silence; I couldn't take not talking to him.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara. It was my entire fault, I didn't pay attention to his actions and then he told me he wanted power. He wanted me to get through to you, and...I'm so sorry." I rattled. My guilt had been exploded.

He was stunned, it was obvious. It was the only emotion that displayed on his face.

"Gaara?" I whispered.

Then, a smirked played on his lips. I stared at him confusingly, asking him with eye contact if he was going to tell me. But all he did was to seal my lips with his, unable to ask the question out loud.

I did not mind this, actually I preferred it. My lips stretched into a smile against his, while my fingers somehow tangled themselves in his messy, sexy, red hair.

"You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?" I tried to hold a straight face, but the corners of my lips tugged upwards. I do not care if he told me or not. I was happy, so happy that we were both safe. And that he was still mine.

"I will, when I'm finished." He smirked, teasingly and bent down once again to press his lips onto mine.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

I've learnt that Sasuke last word was "Look after her." I could not decipher what it meant. 'Look after her' like brotherly way...or more? Was the reason of kidnapping me was a lie...or the truth?

I was sitting down in the same chair, looking out the window of Gaara's office. I had been out of the hospital two days ago, Tsunade demanded that I should rest for days, and then we would have a meeting with her about our mission being completed, only once I'm fully healed. I missed her, and everyone else in the Leaf Village. But I don't know how long I would live without Gaara...

It's ironic to be seated in the same place as before, when I had a mission to keep Gaara safe. Now I had no mission to accomplish yet still seated as if I was still under a mission, what am I supposed to do now? This side of being a ninja was unknown to me. I never had an experience of not knowing what to do next; it was always heading straight back home. Now, I'm confused of which place I call '_home'_. Suna or Leaf?

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The next day, I plucked up courage and told Gaara that I felt a lot better. To prove this, I had to be enthusiastic, but not over the top, otherwise he would sense that something was up. Already, he did, by just asking him if we could meet Tsunade today.

After that, he sorted out the person who left in charge for a while. Kankuro and Gaara had a verbal war between each other, arguing why Kankuro could not be left in charge of Suna. At times, I drifted off, mentally, thinking of what will happen in Tsuanade's office, and forgetting my enthusiasm act. Gaara was staring suspiciously at my direction which I evidently avoid to be captured by.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Temari asked lightly. We were walking at the normal pace; we had stopped jumping tree to tree so we could just enjoy the journey. And plus, no one was following us, so there was no need to look like monkeys.

"Nothing much. You?" I asked, trying to sound casual, but as per usual, I sucked at lying.

"No, seriously, Sakura." She gave me a firm look. "You have been acting strange lately. Like... enthusiastic."

"Well, is it wrong to be enthusiastic?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Well, nothing actually. I'm just wandering if you have any problem; you know you could talk to me, right?" She smiled.

I smiled back at her and nodded. But deep inside, I was tearing myself apart. I could not stay anymore in this place; the more I spend time with them the more I become attached. Then I couldn't bring myself to leave them. And so far, it was only hurting me.

I looked away from Temari to hide the tears that clouded my vision.

**XXxxXXxx**

Entering the Tsunade's office, reminded me when confessing to Tsunade that Gaara and I was dating. Having a mini reunion with my friends as we entered the gate really broke my heart. They were concerned about my health and were happy to see me again, and I to them...

"Sakura! Glad to see you in full health." Tsunade welcomed with warm embrace. I _should _felt like I was home, like I should belong here...

"Thank you, Tsunade."

"Thank you Gaara, for looking after her." She looked at Gaara, and nodded. "So, I assume you all had a safe journey?"

"Yes." I answered politely.

"That's good. Please both of you sit down, so we could talk about the mission." Temari gestured.

We both sat side by side on a sofa, facing Tsunade. A lump on my throat, ached, dying to come out, but I struggled to swallow it.

"Uchiha told me his plan when we kidnapped me." I paused, blinking away the tears. "He told me that the reason he did this was because he thirst for power, and the only thing that could fulfil his quest was to get Gaara's position as a Kazegage." I reported.

Tsunade nodded, in agreement.

"Although, I must disagree with that..." Gaara interrupted. "His last words were 'Look after her', obviously suggesting to Sakura, he told to her lies, to cover up the full story."

"It wasn't a theory. He told me this himself!" I defended. There could be a possibility that Sasuke lied, but I doubt it. "What could be the full story then?" I demanded.

"Easy. He was jealous." Gaara said in ease. I could not believe how cocky he was and especially in front of Tsunade, which is like my mother! Uchiha, jealous of _**me**_? Hardly. "But that is my theory."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"I believe that Sakura theory suited the situation perfectly. Sasuke does have the reason for the attack; since he was young his determination was to avenge his parents' death. To do this he needed power to defeat his own brother." She nodded, serious. "Well, there is no more threat in Sunakagure. Therefore, Sakura your mission is accomplished, you may come home now."

Gaara stiffened next to me, but still held an emotionless composition in his face.

"Tsunade..." I hesitated.

She displayed a mask of worry on her face.

"Tsunade, is it true that Haruno was a clan from Suna?" I asked questioningly.

Shock and silence filled the atmosphere...

"I...I'm not...sure." She looked at me confusingly. "Shizune!" She called for her trusty assistant.

"Hai, Tsunade?" Shizune answered respectively.

"Where did Haruno clan originated from?" She had grown more concerned.

"Sunakagure." A voice did not come from a female's mouth; it came from the person who sat stiffly next to me.

"What? You knew?" I asked confusingly.

* * *

**:) Welcome to the Bottom page..._ News. _**

**Ok. The next chapter is the last chapter :(... I had so much fun creating this story. **

**Oh! && also I have another story to post up soon, and of course it will be GaaraXSakura story, but it will be after I finish the last chapter of BABYSITTING THE KAZEKAGE! :) So tell me, where do you think Sakura will choose? Leaf Village or Suna??**

**Review... it makes me happy :P  
**


	19. A new start, new beginning

_**The Last chapter of Babysitting the Kazegake. **_

_("Sunakagure." A voice did not come from a female's mouth; it came from the person who sat stiffly next to me. _

"_What? You knew?" I asked confusingly._ )

**XXxxXXxxXX**

I rolled over, the bed slightly stirred by my sudden movement.

"Gaara, what would you do if I stayed here?" I wondered, even though I don't think I could stay anywhere without him.

He hesitated, "I don't know." The person next to me answered, turning himself to face me.

"What would you do if I moved to Suna?"

He caressed my cheeks softly, but received no answer.

"Gaara? Answer me, please." I begged.

"I don't know Sakura; I won't persuade you onto anything." His voice crackled. My mind flew to many possibilities for the reason why his voice cracked, either it was too late at night...or he was in verge of tearing up.

This could be our last night together. Tsunade gave me one day to decide, Gaara had to return to Suna immediately. One day to find reason why I should stay at the place I decided. And it wasn't enough. Knowing that Tsunade wanted me to stay in Leaf along with the rest of my friends, but is it enough to stay here? The memories I had in this place, both good and bad. The place I grew up and the place that disciplined me. I could list countless of names that acted as my own parent, including Tsunade. I could list countless of name that acted as my own sisters, especially Ino. I could list countless of names that acted as my own brothers, my most protective brother of all-Naruto. The most hyperactive ninja in Leaf Village. The very same person that I envied, his optimistic personality and his kind determination, won many hearts from the Leaf. As they say, Home is where the Family are, right?

The Suna Village, the place where my ancestors originated, it was the same place where I met Gaara, whom I grown to love dearly, in a short amount time. How could I fall in love with someone over months? Is my feelings real? Temari and Kankuro acted like the brother and sister I never had, they took me in, welcomed me dearly. The Suna villagers seemed...nice, except for the fact that I had to run away from most of the females in the village. Then a thought occurred to me, it was Gaara that I decided to live after Karin attacked; my conscious mind told me I had to live on because of Gaara... Am I strong enough to leave him?

All of this confused me, ripping me in pieces. One half wanted to stay in Konoha, while the other is racing back to Sunakagure...to Gaara. For how many exams and mission I had been through, this was the hardest decisions I had ever made.

"I can't do it." I cried, sobbing, feeling the streaks of salty water gliding down my face. Gaara instinctively tried took me in his arms, shushing me.

"Can't do what?" He asked, in a soothing voice. It worked, magically, the sudden burst of distress had calmed down. My body responded to the sounds of his own voice, my heart pounding against my chest by his own touch. And it would be even worse if I could see his loving eyes.

"I can't choose. I can't Gaara. It's too hard." sobbing between each sentence.

He did not answer; he kissed me in the forehead, until the tears drowned me to sleep.

**XXxxXXxx**

The next day, I went to Tsunade's office alone. I looked like a mess, my hair was knotted, deep bruise like colour around my eyes, colouring the bags that droop underneath it.

"Sakura?" Tsunade was stunned to recognise me, I could not blame her; it was hard to recognise someone who was in this state.

"Well... have you decided?" She asked; sitting down behind her table, in front of her was an only scroll, in the middle of the desk.

I nodded.

"So, where will it be?"

"I choose to stay...here." Right then, the barriers I strongly held had collapsed, causing tears to fall rapidly down my face. And right then, Tsunade was instantly beside me.

"Why? Did Gaara hurt you?" She sounded surprised by my answer and angry at the sudden thought.

I shook my head, unable to answer; my voice could not escape from my mouth.

"Sakura, is this, what you want?" She asked, worriedly.

"Y-You're my o-only family." I managed to reply, gasping for air to calm myself.

"Sakura..." She hushed, rubbing my back, calming me.

After minutes of my emotional display, I composed myself properly. Tears were still running, however it wasn't as worse than before...

"What do you mean as a family, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"You...you were always like a- a mother to me." I muttered.

"Sakura..." She sighed. "And as a mother, we are prepared to let go of their own daughters, to trust them that they are making the right decisions and to trust that they brought them up well." She explained, but as far as I saw it, inside she was in pain, her watery eyes was one of the clue.

"What if I'm making the w-wrong decisions?" I exclaimed quietly.

There was a pause.

"Sakura, is this... what you really want? " She repeated again. "Is this your final answer?"

I would like to say '_yes, it is'_, but deep inside it would not let me. I cursed my mouth for not moving to form '_yes'_. Why? Do I really want to leave Suna? This question kept repeating itself. And I am tired of it.

"Tsunade, I love Gaara." I muttered quietly.

"I know, I can tell." She nodded and smiled genuinely, "Is this why you won't choose Suna?"

I shook my head. "No, but...I don't know!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"Just listen to your heart, dear." She said softly.

"I do. But one half is ready to leave for Suna, the other is planted here." I frowned.

"Please, Sakura, think about the future."

I thought about it, taking her advice. In Konoha, I have a future as medical ninja, surrounded with my friends. Same old faces, which I knew for a long time now. Tsunade will teach me more techniques; I will learn more until I surpass my own master. My future here is more centred on education, setting myself a new goal each time I reached it.

Suna would be different. The possibilities are endless. I could start new life, whatever job I wanted; I have enough skills for that. And also my future will be clear that Gaara would be the biggest part of my life.

**XXxxXXxx**

"Gaara...?" I asked, whilst they were on their way out of the Konoha gates.

Gaara turned around, solemnly revealed his face. Everyone was there, greeted farewell and safe regards.

I kissed his cheeks, "I'll see you later?" I asked, since goodbye was unable to come out.

To my disappointment, his eyes gaze into mine and then turned around to leave the gate. Kankuro and Temari were weaving back to us, only Gaara prodded ahead; his head hung.

When they were out of sight, tears build around the walls of my eyes. Ino hugged me close, "You're a good actress." She commented.

"I think this is torture!" The hyper active ninja accused.

"I-I think it's sweet." Hinata muttered, cheeks turning crimson red, when Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah, Sakura I think this is all romantic!" Ino exclaimed.

I turned away, ashamed of myself. Could I really do this? Would he take me back? The pits of my stomach had flipped, guilty conscious was yelling at me.

"I don't know." I answered.

"What do you mean '_you don't know_'? Like, it's all planned." Ino rattled.

"I-I-It doesn't matter, S-Sakura. You're g-going to see him soon." Hinata smiled.

"I think I'm playing with his feelings. I don't want to do that." I looked down stared at the ground, keeping my eyes avoiding with theirs.

"Look, Sakura, you need time to prepare yourself, leaving is not easy. It takes time. And also Temari knows about the plan, so she got it covered and therefore, you don't need to worry." As always Shikamaru's wise words were right.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

I got everything ready, from books to clothes were all packed. Some of my furniture was sold and others had been sent. Some boxes were already on their way to the village, Temari made sure that Gaara had no clue and prepared the place for me stay. Temari also wrote that Gaara was suspicious that a newly built house was bought by Tsunade. It had been weeks, since Gaara left. And it seemed that I could not function properly. Every day of the week, I spent my time with my friends, hanging on with the time we had left. I've been shopping with Ino, who had had crazy idea to plan my 'future wedding' with Gaara. I've also relaxed with Hinata, having a relaxing herbal tea to calm my mind, and I even had a ramen contest with Choji and Naruto, whom obviously started a cold war, claiming that they had win.

But the day I officially moved out, I was surprisingly over the moon with joy. My bags were ready, merely the last of my clothes and belongings, and was about to depart at the edge of the village. Temari was there waiting for me, she agreed to escort my way to Suna, which I think was an excuse to see Shikamaru again. However, at that moment of farewells, I could not hold with the joy and excitement I had that morning.

"G-Goodbye, Sakura. I'll w-will surely m-miss you." Hinata hugged.

"I'll miss you too." I attempted to smile back at her, but the smile did not reach my eyes.

"Bye, Sakura."Ino hugged me tightly, "D-Don't forget us alright?" She sniffed.

I nodded in response; my tears were building once again and my voice box was blocked.

The person who hugged me next was Naruto, the blond talented ninja, was crying. "Come here!" He opened his arms wide, and hugged all the air out of my system. "I'm going to miss you so much Sakura. And if Gaara is being gay, tell us and I know which ass to kick!" Tears were escaping my eyes, as I laughed at Naruto.

The next thing I knew, I was in Tsunade's arms. I could feel the wet tears, soaked into my top, and I could not help but escaped my building tears as well. It all kicked in, I was leaving for good. Not like last time, when I could come back after missions and spend my time with every one of them. The memories that we shared, even the good and bad will always be in my heart, and I will treasure them forever. I started to panic when the thought occurred to me, of course they will send letters to me, but what if later on months or years later, will they still able to? Will they still be able to recognise me when I do visit the village again, will they change their personality?

I cried on Tsunade's shoulder, because of all these reason. I have to believe in them that they will not change and they will still remember. I just have to hold on that hope. But once Tsunade released me, that grip on the kite of hope, suddenly seemed to slip.

"You're officially a Sunagakure citizen." Tsunade whispered, "I sent Gaara the papers, which will arrived soon after you reach the village." She pulled me away, holding my shoulders. "I'll miss you Sakura, don't forget to visit us ok. This is your second home; we'll welcome you with open arms." And for the first time today, Tsunade smiled genuinely, the image that I could not possibly forget.

The journey to Suna was tiresome; it was always easy for me. But after all the energy I had, had been lost by shedding tears, I felt drowsy. Temari had told me that Gaara was back to usual self, before I had the mission, and also said that the house Tsunade brought for me was pretty big. But as soon as we arrived to their house, I collapse in the bed I had always slept. I missed the house so much I exhaust myself with the mixture of feelings I felt in one day. The warm and soft bed, lured me in as well as the scent that I missed so much, I felt like I was home.

I was woken up with the soft caressing of my cheeks. I flattered my eyes open to find the red-head Kazegake, with cyan eyes seemed even more endless. Before my mind registered my action, I sat up and hugged him firmly.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you too." He pulled away to look at me, and then smirked, "I guess you're staying here."

I laughed, "Get use to it."

"I already have." And with that the kiss I waited for weeks, finally came.

A new start, a new beginning.

* * *

**Well thats the end of the story, I surely hoped that you injoyed it! :) **

**Please review, i would love feedbacks. It would make me feel that I did well for my first story! :L**

**&& Also I'm making a new story for Gaara and Sakura... it will be coming out soon! hehe. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN && REVIEWW!!!! XXX  
**


End file.
